Second Chance
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: After a horrendous breakup, Hanna finds herself falling apart when an unexpected pregnancy test turns positive. Could this be a second chance for her and Caleb, or has she already lost him to Spencer? Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I know you're all wanting a _Scared to be lonely_ update, and I promise there will be one coming soon. Enjoy! (:**

Hanna groaned as she sat in the New York traffic. It was pouring with rain outside and she could barely see how far away she was from the restaurant. She sent a quick text to Caleb, knowing that she was going to be late. He had texted her earlier saying he wanted to meet her at 'their spot' and she instinctively knew where he meant. She wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to meet with her, but after their breakup she loved any moment she could to spend with him. She looked behind her to see Bella fast asleep in her car seat, but knew that she was going to be wide awake when she saw her daddy.

After 20 minutes, she finally got out of the traffic and found a decent parking spot outside the restaurant. It was a small Italian place that they both loved and ate at almost every weekend when they first moved to New York. They found it when they both forgot their key for the apartment and had to wait 5 hours for Ashley, who had a spare one, to drive down from Rosewood. You would never know it was there if you hadn't looked past the high end shops and expensive restaurants.

Hanna finally strutted in the restaurant with Bella on her hip, her hair and clothes slightly wet from the rain and saw Caleb waiting for her in the corner table, the one they always sit in. He immediately smiled when he saw her and sat up to pull her chair out for her and take Bella from her arms. Hanna didn't miss the way his whole face lit up when he got his hands on his baby girl. "Hey, how are you?" Hanna said, stroking the baby's little foot in her onesie as she cooed excitedly at her daddy.

"I'm great, thanks for meeting me by the way" He smiled warmly. He turned his attention back to the baby in his arms and pulled her close, kissing her face over and over as Bella squealed in happiness. It was moments like this Hanna loved, watching him interact with the most precious thing in their lives. He really was the best dad in the world.

He gently placed Bella in her high chair, keeping his hand on the attached plastic table for her to play with his fingers. He looked back up at Hanna to see her smiling at the pair. When she looked into his eyes though, she lost complete control and the world seemed to disappear around her. His deep, loving brown eyes were just like Bella's. Every time she looked into them she was left with butterfly's and the bitter memory of their breakup...

* * *

 _Hanna had spent the past month tucked up in_ _bed, crying her eyes out. No matter how much eye cream she had put on, nothing had stopped her eyes from looking red and puffy from all the tears. But who did she have to impress anymore? The only one person she had ever been in love with, left her. Not that she blamed him, she thought it was completely her fault. She was too busy with work and emotionally unstable after the dollhouse, he didn't need to deal with her baggage, he deserved much better. But part of her was so angry at him. Angry for leaving, angry for giving up on them, angry that he broke his promise that he would 'never leave her'._ _She didn't go to her internship, she didn't care. She just spent the days throwing up in the bathroom, crying at how worthless she was. As much as she hated to admit it, she needs Caleb. Maybe she was throwing up because the thought of him actually leaving made her sick to her stomach. It was only when she saw an unopened box of tampons from the other month, when she realized that she was late. Maybe her throwing up each day was for a different reason._

No _, she thought,_ Caleb and I always used protection. _But then she remembered the few nights they were a little drunk and_ _maybe forgot all about it. To put her mind at ease, she went to the drugstore to get a few tests, even though she was sure she wouldn't be pregnant, she couldn't be. She finally called Emily, after not going on her phone at all for the month since they'd broken up. She hadn't wanted to look at it after she had called Caleb and it turned out he didn't even take his phone with him. Also, going on her phone meant that she had to see him change his status from 'in a relationship' to 'single'._

 _All Hanna said to Emily on the phone is 'There's an emergency, get here now', and she had come to New York straight away. After telling her about the breakup with Caleb and crying on her shoulder for 2 hours, Emily had put her foot down, and told her to take the test._

 _"No..I'm too scared, let's just do it later" Hanna mumbled, wiping some snot away with her sleeve._

 _"Hanna, if you don't do it now, you won't ever do it. Besides, did you see Spencer's recent?"_

 _"What? No." Hanna said, confused as to how Spencer meant anything in this situation._

 _Emily picked up her phone and after a few seconds of typing and scrolling, showed Hanna the picture Spencer had posted. It was of Spencer and Caleb at what looked like some sort of Market, with a comment saying 'look who I ran into into!'. Hanna couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. Even though through their relationship Spencer and Caleb were always friends, it hurt her to see them together now that they were broken up._

 _"If you do find out you're pregnant, you can ask Spencer where he is since their together" Emily explained._

 _"I know where he is, we're meant to be in Madrid for the next couple days, then go to Morocco for a week" Hanna said blankly._

 _"I don't get it, if you know where he is, why don't you just go out to see him?"_

 _"I can't just go out there and beg for him to take me back! He doesn't want to see me or hear from me...he left"_

 _Hanna grabbed her phone from her bedside table drawer finally opening some of the million texts she had. A few were from her mum telling her to call her and send her pictures of Europe, and a few from her work colleagues saying how sad that they were that she had been fired. But Hanna just scrolled to the name she was looking for; Spencer. There was a few texts from her, as expected. One saying 'Are you okay if Caleb and I hang out?', and another reading, 'Oh my god, Caleb told me about the breakup, are you okay?'._

 _She couldn't stop them from hanging out, but she didn't want them to become close, maybe even best friends in the future, maybe even date._

 _"Hanna, you should still take the test" Emily said, resting a hand on the blondes shoulder. "The sooner you know, the better"_

 _Hanna agreed and numbly walked into the bathroom. She peed on the plastic stick that was about to tell her how the rest of her life was going to be like. As she waited for three minutes, she thought about everything. What if he got angry? What if he didn't want to be a father after how his dad had treated him? What if he hated her too_ _much to want to be part of the baby's life?_

 _When the timer had gone off, she looked to Emily for help. She really didn't want to look by herself. Emily took her hand and they walked into the bathroom together._ _Each one_ _said positive._

 _Hanna spent another two hours sobbing in Emily's arms. Her and Caleb had talked about kids before, it was always in their plan, but Hanna was only 20, she didn't want a baby just yet. Most of all, she didn't want to raise the baby by herself if he decided not to be apart of it's life. She would now have to find him and tell him, who knows how awkward that would be._

 _After she had got herself together and realized that she was going to have to face him and tell him, no matter what the outcome was, she booked the next flight to_ _Madrid. Emily had offered to come with her for support, but Hanna wanted to do it alone. She'd packed a couple of outfits, not knowing how long she was going to be there for depending on how long it would take to find him._

 _The plane ride was long, but luckily Hanna had managed to sleep for a few hours, but then spent the rest crying softly in her seat, thinking about all the bad things that could happen. When she arrived at the airport, she looked at the picture on her phone of the plan Caleb had made. She smiled at his scribbly handwriting and managed to locate that they were meant to stay at the Palacio De Tapa, which was where she had booked a room for tonight._

 _It was only a 20 minute drive to the hotel, and Hanna felt more and more nervous every minute that went by. "Hi, is there anything I can do for you?" The lady behind the reception desk asked._

 _"Um yes, I'm here to check in, my name is Hanna Marin" She said, half her attention looking around the lobby just in case Caleb was there._

 _"Of course, you're here for one night, correct?" She smiled perkily._ _Hanna nodded and they went though all the payments. "Perfect, you are in room 203. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to-"_

 _"Actually there is something. Can you please tell me if Caleb River's is here" Hanna interrupted her, having no time to waste._

 _The lady typed his name into her computer and looked back up at Hanna. "Yes, he checked in 4 days ago"_

 _"Is there any chance you can tell me what room he is in?" Hanna pressed._

 _"I'm sorry, we're not allowed to give out information of our guests-"_

 _"Please, I'm begging you. He's my ex-boyfriend and I just found out that I'm pregnant and I need to find him and tell him, I promise I'm not just some creepy stalker" Hanna rambled._

 _She lady looked a little shocked for a second but then gave Hanna a sympathetic smile. "312" She read off the computer. "But you should know that he left about an hour ago, came here asking where the best club was. I told him the one just at the end of the road, he might be there?"_

 _"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it" Hanna smiled gratefully. She was about to walk out and find him but realized that she couldn't really show up to a club with her suitcase...and Caleb's_ _hoodie on. She would never usually wear it in public, but she had practically been living in his one shirt and hoodie ever since he left a few weeks ago, and didn't really care about wearing it on a flight._

 _She quickly dumped her case in her room and did a fast change into something more appropriate. As soon as she was ready she made her way towards the bar that the Lady behind the desk had told her he might be in, and she just prayed he would be. She didn't want to spend the next few weeks darting around Europe to look for him._

 _As she walked into the busy club, she frantically looked around for any sight of him. She was quite scared, being in a foreign county miles away from New York that she had never been before, but that all went away when her eyes caught sight of Caleb sitting at the bar. She felt a wave of jealousy when she saw that he was sat with a skinny tall brunette. And as she got a closer look, it turned out to be Spencer._

 _She let out a deep breath and made her way towards them, gently placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder when she was close enough. He immediately turned round and looked at her with a shocked expression, she couldn't quite tell if he was happy or mad. "Um...hi" She said quietly, a look of worry etched onto her dainty features. "Can I sit?.."_

 _He still looked at her with the same expression, but now he almost looked relieved. "Of course" He said softly, pulling out the stool for her. Neither of them had acknowledged Spencer leaving them to give them some privacy. Their eyes were just fixed on each others. They hadn't seen each other for a little over a month. Ever since they got back together after Caleb left for Ravenswood a couple years ago, a month was the longest that they had been away from_ _each other._

 _"You decided to come.." He said, hoping that she hadn't just come here to shout at him. He also felt bad that she had to travel all this way, knowing that she doesn't like to fly alone and go to places she's not familiar with alone._

 _Before she could answer, there was a voice coming from behind her that interrupted. "Can I buy you a drink?" An older looking man said who was clearly not too familiar with English, placing his hand over Hanna's._

 _"Back off" Caleb immediately said, leaning forward slightly with a serious expression that made the guy move straight away._

 _Hanna instinctively moved closer to Caleb, loving that she had nothing to worry about with him there. She had already been scared about being completely alone at night in a foreign country, but now that he was around, she knew she was safe._ _He looked at her eyes and could tell that she had been crying recently and his heart ached knowing that he put her in that state. He_ hated _seeing her cry. "Caleb...there's, um...there's something I need to talk to you about" She mumbled, trying not to make eye_ _contact._

 _"What is it?" He asked. She didn't reply, he just saw more tears gathering in her eyes as she tries not to make eye contact with him. _She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. She was_ so _scared. Scared of how he would react, what he would_ _think, what he would do._ "Han, you can __tell me anything" He pulled her chin up slightly so she was forced to look into his eyes. He hoped that this would be her begging for them to get back together._

 _"I'm pregnant" She whispered, tears now running down her cheeks. That wasn't at all what he thought she'd_ _say._

 _The words lingered in the air when he didn't reply. Hanna didn't expect him to straight away, it was a lot to take in. After a minute or two, she had to break the silence. "Caleb..?"_

 _"Are you sure?" He finally said. She gave a shy nod in reply. "Is it mine?"_

 _Now that hurt. "Are you serious?" She shouted. "You're the only person I've ever slept with, of course it's yours! Why do you think I would travel half way across the world to tell you that I'm pregnant with some other guys baby?"_

 _"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know" He rushed to calm her down, wiping the tears that hadn't stopped from her earlier confession. "Are you okay?"_

 _She took a deep breath. No, she was not okay. She had spent the last month crying into his pillow, wearing his shirt and looking through pictures of him, scared she would never see him again. "I guess" She lied._

 _"How far along are you?" He gently moved one hand to her waist, softly rubbing the side of her tummy where his little baby would be._

 _"About 2 months" She cracked a smile through the tears._

 _"When did you find out?" He wondered._

 _"Yesterday. I've been throwing up like ever since...you left" She cringed as the words left her mouth. "So I thought that maybe it could have been morning sickness...and it was"_

 _"Have you been to the doctors yet?"_

 _"Um..no. Since I only found out yesterday, I haven't_ _really thought about it. I guess I'll book one for next week-"_

 _"Can I come?" He cut her off._

 _She was shocked for a_ _moment and then let out a grateful smile. "Of course you can"_

 _"Have you...decided to keep it then?" He asked, trying to keep a neutral expression but she could tell that he was hopeful. Of_ _course every part of him wanted to her to keep their future child, but he knew that it was completely her choice in what she does with her body._

 _"Definitely" She leaked a happy tear, placing her hand on top of his that was on her waist, right by the baby that they had created together. It certainly wasn't in_ _her plans to have a baby at 20, but she wouldn't want it to be anyone else's but Caleb's._

 _"Are you staying here or going back to New York?" He asked after the two shared a thoughtful moment._

 _"I booked a room at the hotel for tonight, but I'll probably go back tomorrow. I thought it would take longer than just a few hours to find you"_

 _Before he could reply, Spencer was walking over to them. "Hey Han" She said softly, understanding that the conversation they might of just had might be serious. The two girls hugged after not seeing each other in so long, but Spencer could sense that she had walked into something. "Is everything okay?" She looked between the two._

 _"Um.." Caleb started, looking to Hanna for permission to tell her, but she shook her head slightly to say no. "Everything's fine"_

 _After that, Spencer got in a taxi to her hotel, but Hanna and Caleb decided to walk back to theirs, considering it was just up the road. It was a quiet,_ _comfortable silence. But Hanna didn't miss the way that Caleb put his hand on her low back when a group of drunk guys walked past and whistled in their direction. When they got back, he walked her to her room but stopped outside the door._

 _"Caleb, you can come in, don't look so nervous" She said, walking into the bedroom._

 _"Sorry, I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to" He followed her in._

 _"Just because we're broken up, doesn't mean that you have to pretend like we're strangers. Besides, you got me pregnant so you'll be a part of my life forever"_

 _"Oh so now_ I _got_ you _pregnant?" He laughed. "Pretty sure making a baby is a two man job"_

 _They both laughed and he sat next to her on the bed. "So um...how are we gonna do this?" She turned to him. He gave her a confused look so she carried on. "I mean...I know that things between us aren't great right now...but if we do bring a baby into the world, I want them to be happy...to have a family"_

 _"Well your right, things between us aren't great at the moment, but I would want them to have a family too._ I _want to have a family. But maybe we can just see where this goes...take a break and then find our way back to what we_ _used to be"_

 _"I'd like that" She smiled, glad that he wanted to be together again someday. "Promise we'll eventually find our way back to each other?" She whispered._

 _"Promise" He whispered back with a nod. "We always do"_

 _They spent the rest of the evening talking about the baby and promising that although they didn't have much, they would be the best parents in the world to their baby. When Hanna had fallen asleep, Caleb made his way out to leave but Hanna had mumbled something that she wanted him to stay, so he gently undressed her, buttoning_ _his shirt around her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was so grateful to be holding the most precious thing in this world to him again._ Correction _, the two most precious things to him._

* * *

"Han?" Caleb snapped her out of her daydream. She could never help but get all flustered in front of him.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, hoping that she didn't look like a teenager with some crush as she stared at him.

"I asked how has she been today?" He laughed. She was always one to snap in and out of conversations.

"Oh, she hasn't been too bad. She slept in the car on the way here, but yesterday she was up screaming the whole night. I tried everything, nursing, toys, cuddles but she just didn't wanna get in that cot"

"You should have called me, I would have come straight over and helped" He said. It was kind of perfect that he lived just a 5 minute walk away from their old apartment that Hanna now lives in, so he could help out all day.

"I was going to, but it was like 4am, I didn't want to wake-"

"Han, you never need to think like that. I would drop everything for you both"

She looked at him for a long moment, trying not to make it so obvious that what he said made her heart burst. "I know" She whispered. "You're right though, she probably just needed her daddy" She went to stroke her little tummy from where she was sitting in in-between them in her high chair. "I don't care about being up with her all night though, she's the most beautiful 4-week-old baby in the world"

"She really is" He smiled, brushing his large hand softly though her blonde curls, taking in her rosy pink cheeks, paired with Hanna's big beautiful lips that she was graced with. "If she's like that again don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

"I won't" She knew that he really didn't want to miss a minute of her growing up. He really was the perfect dad. Hanna just hoped that he would want to get back together soon, like he had promised before. But he was someone else's happiness now.

They both turned their heads when they heard Bella whimpering slightly in her chair. "What time is it?" Hanna asked, bringing the baby into her arms.

"7:00" He replied, looking at his Rolex watch his mother had bought I'm for a previous birthday.

"Oh baby, is it you're feeding time?" She nuzzled her nose against the baby as Caleb watched with adoration. "She's finally eating every 3 hours, we've got her on a good schedule"

"Do you have a bottle?" He asked.

"No, I didn't have time to prepare one, I'll just give her the boob" She said, making Caleb laugh at her choice of words. "I'll just be a minute, order for me?" She asked, waiting for him to nod and going into the bathroom to nurse. They ordered the same thing almost every time and he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

Hanna came back a few minutes later, holding Bella, who had her signature gummy grin back on after getting what she wanted, completely forgetting about the tears. Caleb thought that Hanna was such a pro at being a mum. Even though she's only 20, she really stepped up to be the greatest person she could be for their baby. "I just ordered you a water, I didn't know if you'd want wine" He said.

She raised her eyebrows with a smirk. "Can't drink, remember?" She gestured to her boobs.

"Oh right, no alcohol when you're breastfeeding" He flushed, feeling stupid for forgetting.

Bella started banging on the plastic table on her high chair, wanting the attention. Her wish was granted when Caleb lifted her into his arms and brought her to lay on his chest. She was getting the royal treatment as Caleb placed kisses all over her head and Hanna was making faces in front of her. "Do you mind burping her?" She asked.

He nodded and started to rub the baby's back softly. "So um...there actually is a reason that I wanted to meet today.." He started.

"What is it?" Hanna asked. Her mind went through all the possibilities, did he want to get back together?, did he want to see Bella more?, did he finally break up with Spencer?.

"I just wanted to let you know that...that Spencer and I are going to move in together..." He stuttered. This was defiantly not what Hanna was expecting. "I'm not moving house, don't worry, I'll still be a 1 minute drive away, but she's moving in. I just want you to know so that if you don't want her to move in or to be around Bella that often, then we don't have to"

"Oh" She whispered. "That's um...that's really great" She lied. She couldn't think of anything worse.

About 6 months into Hanna's pregnancy, only 4 months after her and Caleb had broken up, Spencer had the cheek to ask permission to date Caleb. They had both asked at separate times, but it was when Caleb had asked that it broke Hanna's heart. She thought that Spencer just had a crush, that Caleb would never have felt the same, but then a few days later he asked if Hanna was okay with it. Again, she lied and spent everyday of her pregnancy seeing them together, and this past month with a heavy ache in her heart.

And this just made it 10 times worse. This meant that Spencer and Caleb were moving forward with their relationship. When Caleb had promised Hanna that they would one day be together again, she had believed him, and when he started dating Spencer she still had faith that it wouldn't work, that he would come back to her. But now she's lost all hope. All hope of being a family. Soon him and Spencer would be getting married, having kids, and then he wouldn't have time for her anymore.

"Spencer won't mind you coming over most nights?" She eventually said, trying to find a loophole in their idea of moving in together.

"We've spoken about it, she doesn't mind. But do _you_ mind? Seriously Han, if you're not comfortable-"

"I'm fine" She said forcefully, just wanting the conversation to be over. "I trust Spencer with Bella. Guess there has to be some perks of you dating my best friend, right?" She said coldly, her hormones now all over the place.

Before he could reply, Bella had spluttered sick out all over Caleb's shoulder. She started crying from the shock of it and Caleb handed her back over to Hanna so he could clean his shirt. "It's okay baby" Hanna hushed her, kissing her cheeks where tears were pouring out. "Daddy deserved it" She muttered in a baby voice to Bella, although Caleb still heard. "I'm gonna get her cleaned up, theres a spare shirt of yours in her bag"

A few minutes later Hanna came back with a clean Bella and Caleb went to change his shirt. Hanna was glad that Bella had done that, it gave her a chance to wipe her tears and control herself in the bathroom. "Thanks for having a spare shirt" Caleb said once he sat down. He didn't doubt that Hanna was always prepared.

She just nodded at him, keeping herself occupied with Bella, doing up a button that had come undone on her little onesie. "Han, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine with it" She forced a smile, cuddling Bella close as she cooed up at her mummy. Caleb could tell that she was lying though, he could always tell.

"Spencer will probably ask you if it's okay as well. We don't want to do anything that you don't want"

"Just tell her that it's fine" She said. "I really don't want to have this conversation again" She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

They spent the rest of the evening steering away from the subject of Spencer, instead just talking about Bella and keeping the conversation light. When they finished their meal, Caleb reached for the check, even though Hanna had offered, but he's always a gentlemen. He walked Hanna back to her car, carrying Bella and the bag of baby stuff that was surprisingly heavy to him.

"Seriously, how do you take this bag everywhere?" He asked, putting the bag on the back seat.

"You get used to it" She shrugged. She watched as he was getting ready to say goodbye to Bella, seeing the hurt look on his face at the thought of leaving his baby girl. "Do you wanna come over and put her to bed? It would really help, and you'll probably have to come over in a few hours anyway when she's crying for you're cuddles" She suggested as casually as she could.

"Definitely. I would love to" He nodded, sending her a grateful smile. He hadn't seen them both in 3 days before now, having been on a weekend business trip, and that was the longest time he had been away from her since she was born. "I'll take my car and meet you in 5?" He said and she nodded.

When they arrived, Caleb jumped out of his car and grabbed Bella and the bag of baby stuff, once again being the perfect gentlemen. When the elevator doors opened up to the apartment, all Caleb felt was nostalgia. Before they had broke up, they had upgraded from their old, tiny apartment, to a larger one in a hotel. It was perfect, the best area and although it was pricey, it had the best room service when needed, and it was totally safe.

When they left Europe after Hanna had told him that she was pregnant, they had agreed that Caleb would move into a smaller apartment nearby, but before he could find a place, he had to live with Hanna for a month or so. Despite them being broken up, it was perfect because he wanted to help out as much as he could, whether that was picking up the foods she was craving, holding her hair when she had morning sickness, or always being there to go to appointments.

Caleb's thoughts were interrupted when Bella started crying and he straight away looked at Hanna for help.

"That's her poo cry, she needs a diaper change" She said casually.

"I know that mums are meant to detect what's wrong based on the baby's cry, but I still find it so weird" He laughed.

"I don't always know, I can kinda smell it actually" She laughed back, scrunching up her nose when the smell of poo filled the room, along with the shrill cries coming from the little baby in Caleb's arms. They both went to the nursery where they changed the diapers and everything, although she was too young to sleep there alone during the night yet. Caleb changed her nappy, and it really surprised Hanna that he was good at it straight away when Bella was born.

"Are you ready for bed, baby?" Hanna cooed down at the smiling 4-week-old after they had changed her into her night footsie pajamas.

"Where do you want her?" He asked, patting the Bella's bum as he bounced her.

"In our-...I mean _my_ room" She slipped up. He gave her a sympathetic and knowing smile and walked into her room. "Hey um...you can stay over if you want. She wakes up crying every few hours but seems to fall asleep straight away in your arms" _Just like I used to,_ She thought.

"Can I?" He said excitedly, grinning when she nodded. The first week after Hanna and the baby got out of the hospital consisted of all three of them sleeping in the same room, taking turns with her during the night. It wasn't awkward sleeping in the same bed even though they were broken up, probably because Hanna was completely shattered after having a baby that there was no time to think about the awkwardness. But now she just found out that he was about to move in with his girlfriend, so it might be a little odd.

"I'll set myself up on the couch" He said, peppering kisses Bella's soft cheek.

"Caleb, you don't have to go on the couch. Just get in bed, it's not like you haven't slept here before. This _was_ your apartment too. Besides, she'll be up crying and now I can stay in bed while you sort her out" She gave a cheeky grin.

"Can't believe you'd use me like that" He fake-gasped. He vowed that he would be the one to get up with the baby each time that night, (unless she's hungry and would need Hanna's boobs), because he always felt that he didn't do enough, considering they don't live together, so he wanted to help out as much as he could.

Hanna got ready for bed in the bathroom, throwing on one of his old shirts. When she was being lazy or sleeping when she was pregnant, his shirts were the only thing she would wear because her own pajamas didn't fit. Now, the habit hasn't stopped. When she walked out of the bathroom, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched Caleb lying on top of the covers in bed, the perfect little life they had created in his arms. She walked towards them, slipping under the covers and stroking Bella's onesie clad belly.

"You're an amazing dad you know" She smiled up at him. She knew how scared he was, all through Hanna's pregnancy he was freaking out on how to be a good father. He didn't have a dad growing up or any strong male figure, so he wasn't sure what to do or how to act. But when Bella was born, he was a complete natural. He shows her so much love each day and doesn't ever let Hanna forget that he's there to help out no matter what.

"And you're a great mum" He smiled back.

They turned their attention back to Bella as she softly snored on Caleb's chest. "How did we create something so perfect?" Hanna sighed dreamily, resting her head on Caleb's shoulder.

"We're so lucky" He said back, stroking the little blonde curls on her head. "When is your mum coming next?"

"I think she's coming to stay for a couple days next week" She yawned, cuddling into his side more. Both Ashley and Claudia were helping Hanna throughout the pregnancy as much as they could, and helped prepare the young couples new arrival.

Caleb was about to reply when he looked down and saw Hanna sleeping on him. He didn't blame her for being so tired, considering she's been looking after Bella by herself while Caleb was away on business for a few days, and there was no doubt that she was still sore after giving birth, even after a month. He skillfully slinked out from Hanna's grasp and got out of bed, gently placing Bella in her bassinet right next to them. He stripped off his jeans and turned off all the lights, then making sure that Bella was warm enough. He pressed a kiss to Bella's cheek, then getting under the covers, pulling Hanna close and pressing a kiss to her hair.

"See you in 2 hours" She mumbled before she fell asleep for good. He smiled, thanking his lucky stars that he had the two most important things in his life on either side of him.

 **Hope you** **enjoyed! Review? x**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb was woken up by the sound of his baby girl making tiny cooing noises next to him. He looked on the other side of him to see Hanna curled into his chest with their legs intertwined, completely shattered. They had been up with Bella 6 times that night, each time taking ages to figure out what she wanted to stop her from crying. Caleb got up every time and kept on telling Hanna to stay in bed and sleep, but she insisted on helping out, she _hated_ seeing her baby upset. They had probably had a total of 3 hours sleep, but to Caleb it felt worth it.

"Hey, pretty girl" Caleb whispered to the wide-eyed baby. He gently lifted her from the bassinet and sat up slightly in order to place her on his chest. He bent his knees and leant her back against them, keeping his hands on her tummy. Her little fingers curled round his large one and her eyes were still wide, staring in amazement at her daddy.

It wasn't long before Hanna started to stir next to them, eventually waking up. She nuzzled herself closer into Caleb's chest, trying to block the light coming through the curtains. "How much sleep did we get last night?" She groaned.

"Not a lot" He said, chuckling softly at Hanna's morning moodiness that he loved.

She finally sat up next to him and took their little girl into her arms. "Hi, baby" Hanna cooed down at her. "Why are you so beautiful in the mornings?" She said, pressing kisses all over her face as Bella squealed and waved her hands. "Don't know about you but I feel like I didn't sleep at all" She turned to Caleb, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm, me too." He agreed. "She makes up for it by being cute, though" He pressed a kiss to her chubby fist. She really did look adorable with her pale pink onesie and her little blonde curls all over the place. After a minute of staring adoringly at her, they both saw her smile fade and then she burst out in sudden hysterical cries.

"Seriously, how can someone so little make so much noise?" He said as Hanna stood up and bounced her on her hip trying to calm her. It amazed them that Bella could go from being the happiest baby in the world to disturbing the whole of New York with her high pitched wails. "Is she hungry?" He got out of bed and stood next to her.

"No, she's not meant to eat for another two hours and her diaper is clean. I don't know what's wrong" Hanna said, bouncing the crying baby slightly harder, a look of worry appearing on her features.

"Han, don't worry she's probably-"

"What if there is something wrong and we don't know?" She panicked, her voice wavering. "What if she's hurt or sick-"

"Hanna!" Caleb snapped her out of her rant. He gently took Bella out of her arms and placed her in her cot, despite the fact that she was still crying. "Calm down, she's a baby, she's gonna cry over random things, thats what they do. You're doing a great job with her, you don't need to get so scared" He chuckled slightly, wiping away a few tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I know, I'm sorry" She sniffed. "I guess my hormones are all over the place at the moment, and this is all so new, being a mother. I just don't want anything bad happening to her"

"That won't happen, I promise" He wiped another tear from her face, then moving over to pick Bella up again as her cries subsided and turned into little whimpers. He pulled Hanna into him, giving her a reassuring hug. He knew that since Bella was born early and not properly developed yet that Hanna had been on edge with every little thing that happened.

* * *

 _"It looks so good!" Hanna squealed, clapping her_ _hands. Her and Caleb had just finished putting the furniture in the nursery after they painted the walls together, and it was finally finished._

 _"It does" Caleb grinned back, loving that she was so excited. She'd been getting no sleep for the past week due to the back pain and cramps from where their baby was growing inside of her. As much as he hated painting, it was worth being covered in baby pink and pale grey paint to see the bright smile on her face. He couldn't take all the credit though, Hanna had been surprisingly good at painting, although he had to help her stand on a chair to reach the top. She had picked out all of the furniture and wall decorations, making sure that everything was perfect._

 _"Look at all her cute clothes!" She gushed, pulling open the white wooden drawers that were filled with different tones of white, pink and purple footsie pajama's. He couldn't wipe the goofy grin he was sporting as she waddled around the room, jumping at the sight of the new baby toys and clothes._

 _"What are you laughing at?" She tapped his nose playfully._

 _"Just that you have paint all over you" He gestured to the white Calvin Klein under shirt she was wearing -that just so happened to be his- covered with splodges of grey and pink. Being in her third trimester now, her bump had grown bigger and bigger over the days and it warmed Caleb's heart to see her_ really _showing. For the first few months she was barely showing at all, but the doctor just explained to away to her being young and that she wouldn't develop a bump as quick._

 _Caleb dipped his finger into the open pot of paint and drew a heart on her bump on the white shirt. He rested his hands there and she did the same, interlacing their fingers as they felt the baby kick underneath._ _He pulled her closer and rested their foreheads together, looking into her eyes. Their faces inched closer together and Hanna could have sworn that he was going to make a move before the sound of water interrupted their moment._

 _"Caleb!" She gasped, bringing her hands to cover her mouth as her cheeks went bright red. "I think I just peed"_

 _He let out a loud laugh at that. "Han, I think your water just broke"_

 _"What?!" She began to panic. "No, no it can't have. I'm not due for another month!"_

 _"Babe, calm down. The doctor said she could come early, it's totally normal-"_

 _"But she meant like a week early, not a whole month!" She began to get more anxious. She suddenly gripped onto Caleb's arms and squeezed her eyes shit as a contraction rippled through her._

 _"We gotta get you to the hospital" He said, searching for the hospital bag that they had packed just a week ago in case of emergency._

 _"No" She cried, grabbing his arm to stop him._

 _"What's wrong?" It was his turn to get worried as he wiped some tears from her cheeks._

 _"I can't do this" She whimpered. "I'm not ready" She shook her head furiously._

 _"Hanna, I'm scared too but we're ready. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be there and I'm not gonna let anything happen" He said, wiping her tears and bringing her into his embrace. When she had composed herself, they parted, but Caleb kept a hand on her back. "Let's go meet our little girl"_

 _She gave a small smile and nodded, following him as he got everything ready for her and the new baby. They were in the elevator just 10 minutes later, Caleb holding her as another contraction made her whole body ache. He drove them to the hospital as quick as he could, Hanna ringing the girls and her mum in the car, and they immediately found the doctor that was meant to be helping Hanna deliver the baby._

 _"Hanna, Caleb, we're not meant to see you for another few weeks. Seems that baby River's is an early bird" She smiled warmly, directing them into a large private hospital room that Caleb had pre-booked._

 _"Is it bad that she's a month early?" Hanna asked worriedly._

 _"These things happen, if they want to come out then they will. She might be slightly under developed so we may have to keep her here for a while, but we'll know all that when we see her" She replied as more nurses came in and set some stuff up. "Hanna, why don't you get changed while we get everything prepared" She handed her the ugly blue and white hospital gown. "Do you want a nurse to help?"_

 _"I'll go" Caleb stepped in, escorting Hanna to the bathroom as she breathed heavily. "You doing okay?" He said through the door as she changed._

 _"No" She groaned, finally stepping out in the hospital gown. "It hurts so much, Caleb. I blame you"_

 _He laughed at her, receiving a slap on the arm. "Pretty sure it takes two" He kept her steady as they walked back to the room. She squealed and squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction hit. "It's okay" He hushed her as she gripped onto him. "It_ _will all be worth it soon" He whispered, kissing the top of her head._

* * *

There was an unexpected knock at the door that made them break apart and Hanna made her way towards it, thinking that Caleb had called room service when she was asleep. As soon as she opened it though, she regretted it. It was Spencer. That meant that Hanna would have to do her best fake smile and wait for them to leave before spending the rest of the day crying over their relationship. Just like she always does.

"Hey Spence!" Hanna pretended to be excited. She discretely pulled down Caleb's shirt that she was wearing, trying to cover her thong clad butt a bit more. She doubted that Spencer would want to see Hanna wearing her boyfriends shirt, and see her showing her ass in front of him.

"Hey Han!" Spencer pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"Tired. Very tired" She replied with a roll of her eyes, making Spencer laugh.

"Where's my Bella?, She with Caleb?" She asked, craning her neck to look around for him.

"Yeah, they're in my room" Hanna opened the door wider so she could walk in. She assumed that Spencer knew that Caleb stayed over last night, considering they're in the process of moving in together and probably tell each other everything. Luckily by the time they got into the room, Caleb had got changed so he was no longer just in his boxers.

"Hi" Caleb said, slightly shocked that Spencer had shown up here, while bouncing holding Bella to his chest, cupping her little butt.

"Hey" She planted a kiss that was slightly too long on his lips. Caleb always liked to keep his relationship with Spencer slightly private and not to show any affection in front of Hanna, not wanting to make her feel awkward or uncomfortable. Clearly Spencer had other ideas though.

He heard Hanna take a sharp intake of breath beside him, crossing her arms and causing the shirt she was wearing to ride up slightly, only just covering the tops of her thighs. It messed with his mind as he remembered exactly what was under it. Spencer took Bella from Caleb and bounced her in her arms.

"Hey sweetheart" Spencer smiled. "Has she been okay?" She asked Hanna.

"Well she's been crying a lot, but other than that she's the happiest baby ever"

"Oh, I almost forgot" Spencer suddenly said. "I got some pastries for breakfast" She held up a brown bag.

 _Great, she's staying,_ Hanna thought. "Here, I'll take her" She took Bella from Spencer's arms, walking into her nursery and gently placing her in the cot for her nap.

"Want one, Han?" Spencer asked, pointing at a pastry as Hanna joined them.

"Um..no. I guess I should stick to fruit and I'm not hungry anyway"

"You on a diet?"

"I had a baby a month ago, of course I'm on a diet" She rested a hand on her flat stomach that she thought was chubby.

"You don't need to, Han" Caleb rested a hand on her arm. He knew she was self conscious of her weight after giving birth, thinking that she had put so much on in her pregnancy, but she _really_ hadn't.

"But if you ever want to go to the gym or something, Caleb and I can take care of Bella" Spencer said, wanting to ruin the moment they were having.

"Thanks" Hanna said blankly. When Spencer and Caleb had first got together, Spencer had said that she didn't mind Hanna and Caleb being together a lot because of Bella, but whenever the three are together, Spencer just acts different.

"So Han, there's something I was kinda hoping to ask you" Spencer started, but Hanna cut her off.

"If you're gonna ask my permission to move in with Caleb, I've already told him that it's fine" She quickly said. She _really_ didn't want to re-hash the details of their relationship becoming more serious by living together, especially when she was moody after getting no sleep.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks, Han" Spencer smiled excitedly, squeezing Caleb's arm.

Caleb saw the look on Hanna's face though, and he could read through the fake smile. He saw that she was biting her lip, something she does when she's nervous or fighting off tears, and instantly felt bad. He was about to say something when Hanna put a finger to his mouth to shut him up and scrunched her eyes slightly. He was momentarily confused until he heard the tiniest of cries coming from Bella's room. "Excuse me" Hanna said, walking towards the nursery.

"I actually have to go now, by Han. Give Bella a big kiss for me" Spencer said, putting her bag across her shoulder that didn't go well with her outfit at all.

"Bye Spence" She gave a small smile and left the room as she saw her and Caleb talking.

When Hanna opened the door to the nursery, Bella was sitting up in her cot, whimpering as she wasn't getting any love or attention. "It's okay, baby" Hanna hushed her, gently picking her up and holding her close. "Shh" She bounced her lightly, rubbing her back as soft as she could as her cries subsided. "Thank you for always crying during awkward situations" She whispered.

"She okay?" Caleb walked in, shutting the door behind him and wiping some tears from the baby's rosy cheeks.

"She's fine, just having a post-nap cry for attention. Did Spencer leave?"

"Yeah" He nervously scratched the back of his neck, aware to how awkward it was when Spencer was here. "Look Han, I know you said a few months ago that you are okay about Spencer and I, but if you have a problem with it, just let me know, okay?" He said softly. She stayed silent, focusing on Bella who had started to fall asleep again in her mothers arms. "Do you have a problem with it?" He said quietly, but she heard every word.

Before Spencer and Caleb first got together, Caleb thought it was going to be fine, until he realized how much it would hurt Hanna. That was why he asked her if she was okay with it, because part of him had hoped she would say no and that she wanted to get back together again. When she didn't and instead told him she was fine with it, he knew that wasn't the truth, but he thought that she was trying to move on from him, from their relationship. He didn't miss the look she gave Spencer this morning though; a look of resentment and possibly jealousy.

She thought for a while, preparing her answer. She knew that if she said she was fine with their relationship, he would definitely tell she was lying. He could always tell.

"I just want you both to be happy" She whispered back.

He searched her eyes for a moment before nodding. He then looked at the perfect little baby in Hanna's arms who was snoring softly. "I want you to be happy too" He'd never loved anyone more than Hanna, and now that they had a child together, his love for them both only grew stronger everyday.

* * *

"I'm back!" Caleb called as the elevator brought him into the apartment. He had gone home during the day to try and get a little work done at the office, but promised Hanna that he would be back that evening with her favorite from the Thai restaurant down the road.

"In here!" She called back. He followed her voice to the bathroom connected to the nursery where he saw a giggling Bella splashing in the bath, being gently washed by Hanna who was laughing back at her. "Bella, look who's come to see you" She said excitedly as Caleb knelt down beside her in front of the tub. "And hopefully he's bought dinner with him?" She turned to Caleb, raising her eyebrows with a hopeful smile.

"I have, and don't worry there is extra sweet and sour sauce in there" He smiled, bringing a rubber duck towards Bella as she sat in the shallow water.

"Thank god" She sighed in relief. "I don't know why but I'm still craving it so bad, I thought it would've stopped by now" She handed Caleb the small towel for Bella.

"Well hopefully _all_ your cravings will stop because I am so done with having to track down that Quinoa soup that you love, that happens to be the hardest food in the world to find" He laughed, smiling as her contagious laugh also filled the room. He carefully lifted Bella from the tub and wrapped her in her little towel, softly drying her with it as Hanna got ready to put a diaper on her.

Bella scrunched up her face and let out a whimper as she was out of the warm water, but she stopped when Caleb dressed her in a tiny fluffy pink dressing gown. He tied the loose belt and lifted the hood that had small bear ears on it. "She looks so cute in that" Hanna gushed as Caleb lifted the baby onto his chest, getting her ready for a nap. "Are you sleeping on daddy?" She said in a baby voice, kissing her soft cheek.

Caleb felt his heart warm, loving when he was referred to as 'dad' or 'daddy'. "Pretty sure you're gonna have to hold her for the rest of the evening, I tried putting her down for a nap earlier and she screamed when she went near her cot" Hanna said while draining the bath.

"It's fine, I'm a pro at multi-tasking now" He winked, then walking to towards the kitchen while holding her to his chest with one hand and unloading the bag of food with the other. A loud buzzing noise filled the kitchen, causing Bella to stir on Caleb. "Han, your phones ringing" He called.

"Can you answer it?, I'll just be a sec. Put it on speaker" She called back. He did as she said and answered, putting it on speaker and turning up the volume so she could hear it. A few seconds later she came running in. "Hello?" She said, grabbing some plates and cutlery, the phone still on speaker.

"Hey Hanna, it's Jordan" The voice came down the line.

"Ugh...hi" She said, shooting Caleb a confused look. Jordan was her boss for the internship she had while she was at college, but he hired her properly after she got her diploma, a little before she was pregnant with Bella. She was confused though because she was currently on maternity leave so why would he be calling her? "Is everything okay?"

"No actually. I know that you're on leave after having a baby, but this place is a mess without you" He said with his thick Australian accent. "Do you think you're able to do a few hours a week? Just sorting some things like making orders, dealing with clients, just simple stuff like that?" He pressed.

"Oh...I don't know. I'm pretty busy after you know, having a baby and all" She said, hint of sarcasm in her voice as she helped Caleb dish out the food, both of them listening to what he was saying. It was good having Jordan as her boss, Hanna and him actually got along really well and she knew that he wouldn't fire her as she's the only one with _actual_ taste when it comes to choosing brands and clients to work with.

"I completely understand that, but we are totally willing to be flexible for your needs. You can just do an hour on Monday to Wednesday, you can even work from home" He said, sounding pretty desperate. "Please Hanna, you're the only one who can do things right. _Barney's_ have asked us to help choose new brands for the Manhattan store, which you would usually do, but the person taking your place at the moment really doesn't seem to understand the age group they're targeting and they're threatening not to work with us if we don't come through soon" He rambled. When she didn't say anything for a while, he thought of something else. "I'll pay you double of what you usually get"

Hanna sighed, not knowing what to do. It sounded like they really needed her help, and it would be a complete joke and a huge marketing challenge to pass down _Barney's,_ one of the biggest chain stores in the US. She could also really use the extra money. Even though Caleb was pretty well off from his amazing job, they had spent a large check on the new apartment in the hotel before they broke-up, and she was trying to save to pay him back, considering it's just her who lives in it now. "Look, I'll think about it, okay? But I'm not making any promises" She said, deciding that she would talk to Caleb first.

Hanna and Caleb both heard Jordan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much" He said. "Anyway, how is the baby?" He asked. Hanna smiled at the mention of Bella and couldn't help but stroke her foot from where she was sleeping in Caleb's arms. Before she could reply though, Jordan continued. "If she ever looks as gorgeous as her mother she should never be allowed out the house" You could practically hear him smirking as he said it.

Hanna was slightly taken aback from that, her mouth forming an 'o' shape and her cheeks turning red when she realized that Caleb had heard his flattering compliment. When she didn't reply, he continued. "You are still single right?, I hope I'm not crossing anyones territory by saying that..."

"No you're fine" She said quickly in a high voice. She really didn't want to discuss this in front of Caleb, but she couldn't exactly turn it off speaker, it would look like she was hiding something.

"By the way, you promise me a date. Don't forget about that" He said in a cheery voice. "Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow, I hope you have an answer to my offer about the job"

"I will, thank you" She said, hanging up as fast as she could.

Caleb felt his blood boil at Jordan's comment. He never liked Jordan, he would send Hanna on ridiculous errands when she was working her internship, like calling her up on a Sunday and asking her to deliver bagels to his house and making her get his groceries and stuff on the weekend; the only time that Hanna and Caleb could _actually_ spend time together. He also didn't miss the way his hand would go too far down her back when introducing her to people at events she had to go to. Now that she worked there full time, he no longer took advantage of the fact that she would do anything to get a job and treated her with more respect, but Caleb knew that he would never like him as the busy schedule that he used to give Hanna was one of the main reasons of their breakup.

They both sat down at the marble counter with the food, Bella still peacefully curled on Caleb's shoulder. "So you and Jordan are going on a date?" He finally asked. Hanna knew that question was coming.

"Well, I kind of have to" She sighed. He looked at her with a confused expression so she carried on. "When I got past the three month mark of my pregnancy, I went to his office to tell him that I was pregnant and needed to be on maternity leave in a couple of months. Before I could tell him though, he asked me out. Instead of a yes or no, I simply told him that I was gonna have a baby. He was shocked at first and agreed that maybe we should go out another time. I agreed, hoping he would forget but clearly he hasn't" She groaned. "I mean, he's my boss I can't say no, but I don't want to go out with the guy"

"Plus, he's like 10 years older than you and he's photographed with a different model in the tabloids like every week" Caleb pulled a disgusted face at the thought of him going after Hanna.

"I know, he's the CEO of one of the biggest company's in New York, he can literally have anyone, what does he want with me?" She rolled her eyes, shoving some noodles in her mouth.

 _How could he not want you?,_ Caleb thought. He was trying to eat his food, but found that it was more than difficult to cut his lamb chops with one hand as he was cupping Bella's little bum to keep her steady against his chest as she slept.

"Here, I'll try and put her down" Hanna laughed at his struggle to eat. "She stayed awake though her last two nap times so she'll probably be too tired to cry about being in the cot" She said, lifting her from Caleb's embrace, careful not to wake her.

While she was out, Caleb poured them both a drink, but his mind still stayed focused on the recent phone call will Jordan. "She's out like a light" Hanna smiled when she came back in. "So anyway, do you think I should do it?, work a few hours a week?"

"I don't know. Depends what you wanna do" He replied.

"Caleeebbbbb" She whined. "You know how indecisive I am and you always know what to do in these situations, tell me what to do"

He laughed and shook his head at her. "Well you are stuck in here all day" He looked around the large apartment. "You love your job, why not do some extra stuff"

"I guess" She sighed. "But I feel like I'd be abandoning Bella"

"Abandoning her?" He laughed. "How on earth could you do that?"

"Well us two broke up because I was so busy with work" She shut her eyes for a moment as the memory came back to her. "What if I start neglecting her too?"

He sighed as he thought about their breakup and how he hated that she blamed herself. "Han, you won't be neglecting her, she'll be in the next room" He smiled. "And you didn't neglect me, we just didn't have as much time together anymore so stop thinking that you're a bad person. Besides, you're always complaining how bored you are when she's napping and there's nothing on TV, why not put that time to good use"

She smiled back and nodded. "I guess the extra money would be good too"

"Why are you worrying about money?, I've saved up enough for you and Bella for a lifetime"

"Caleb, you can't keep paying for everything. I live in an apparent you pay for, you payed for practically all of Bella's things, I only went to college because _you_ payed for it, I'm wearing one of _your_ hoodies, and I'm eating food right now bought by you. It's not fair"

"Hanna, I did those things like paying for college because I love you" He said quickly. So quickly that he didn't register what he said. He didn't even realize it until he saw her eyes go wide. Her tummy was literally doing flips at what he said. "I mean...-"

"I know" She whispered. She he knew they loved each other, they just weren't _in_ love. Well, she was very much in love with him but he had someone else now.

"And besides" He awkwardly continued, pretending the moment never happened. "You only started working a few weeks before you got pregnant, which isn't enough time to make money to pay rent _and_ a baby."

"Yeah, I guess" She said quietly, her mind still focused on his confession.

"And you never have to worry that I won't provide for you and Bella. You're my family Hanna" He whispered. She honestly felt like her heart was going to burst at all his sweet words. "And anyway, I owe you far more that that. You let me in all those years ago when no one else would, and now you've given me the most beautiful thing in the world" He smiled.

"You always know just what to say" She laughed.

When they were done with the food, they cleared the plates away, checked on Bella and settled on the couch watching bad TV. About half an hour in, Hanna ended up half asleep with her head on Caleb's chest, cuddled into his side. He got the blanket that was on the back of the couch and wrapped it around them, hoping to get a nap in before Bella would start crying again later.

"Night, Caleb" She murmured against him.

"Night, baby" He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Back for another chapter, enjoy! x**

Hanna was stressed.

She was frantically trying to clean the messy apartment because the one and only Tom Marin had decided to visit last minute. That's why she found herself trying to pick up what felt like a million of Bella's toys while trying to get ready. Her dad had only seen Bella when she was born, staying at the hospital for about half an hour, then leaving and not saying anything for a month. It was probably because he didn't approve of her having a baby so young, and it didn't help that he wanted to punch Caleb when he found out that she and Caleb weren't even together.

Despite being stressed, she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Caleb was watching TV with a sleeping Bella resting against him, clearly happy to be cuddled up with her daddy. Although he was focused on what he was watching, it didn't stop him from rubbing her back gently, patting her bum and pressing a kiss to her wisps of hair every few minutes.

After a second of staring at them, she got back to cleaning. Caleb didn't miss the way she sighed and ran a hand through her hair every few seconds, she also looked quite out of it. "Han, do you want some help?" He asked, watching as she cleared the plates away. He had asked before but she told him that she would be fine; clearly, she was wrong as she dropped one of the plates. Bella started whimpering as the loud smash startled her, cuddling closer into Caleb's side.

"Shit" Hanna mumbled, running a hand through her hair. Caleb was quick to get up, passing Bella to Hanna.

"Here, I got it," He said, grabbing a dustpan and brush from the cupboard under the sink, sweeping up the shards of china. When he was done he put it all in the bin, turning to Hanna who was cuddling Bella close, breathing in her sweet baby scent. He could see the worry in her eyes and knew that she was scared of what Tom, Isabelle, and Kate would think when they saw Hanna as a mum for the first time. "Why don't you lie down for a bit, I can clean the rest of this stuff" He saw that she was about to object so he continued. "I know you're nervous about having your dad here, but he won't be here for another like...5 hours," He said, glancing at his watch.

She sighed for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. Can you just finish with the plates and take the laundry out of the drier?"

"Yes, now go to bed or put on a movie or something. Just relax, okay? Spending the evening with your dad is gonna be fine"

"Will you stay?" She asked quietly. "I know you're supposed to leave before he gets here but I don't really wanna face him alone. Plus, I want him to see what a good dad _actually_ looks like"

Caleb smiled warmly at her. "Of course I'll stay" He actually wanted to but he didn't want to ask or intrude. He wanted to stay so he could see Tom's face when he sees how amazing Hanna is with Bella. He also wanted Kate to see how far Hanna had come, with an amazing job and living in her dream apartment, with a beautiful baby girl. Caleb couldn't be more proud of Hanna and wanted everyone to think that.

After a few whimpers, Bella scrunched her little face-up and let out an angry cry. Caleb checked his watch again and the two parents shared a knowing look. "Baby, is it your feeding time?" Hanna bounced her. She walked into the bedroom, getting ready to nurse Bella.

Caleb got himself busy and decided to empty the drier first, bringing in the pile of Bella's things into her nursery and folded the tiny onesies and tiny socks into the drawers. When he was done with Bella's things, he got Hanna's pile of clothes, which mostly consisted of dark lacy thongs and matching bra's. He struggled to keep his mind from not imagining her in them. He knew that image all too well.  
Forgetting what Hanna was doing, he walked right in her room, straight away seeing Hanna on the bed nursing Bella.

"God Han, I'm so sorry," He said straight away, turning around and dropping a few items of clothes from his pile.

"It's fine, Caleb" She laughed, he always got awkward when it came to breastfeeding. "I'm almost done," She said, stroking the little hairs on Bella's head. He waited to turn around until she said it was okay, smiling when Hanna passed Bella over so he could burp her. He was the best at that.

"My boobs hurt so much" She groaned, snuggling into the crisp white blankets on the bed. She didn't care that they weren't together, they both knew they could tell each other anything.

"When can you stop breastfeeding?" He asked, rubbing Bella's back where she was lying on his shoulder.

"The doctor said in like a month or so, but I'll ask him at the next checkup," She said, yawning. Again, they had got hardly any sleep last night, Bella not wanting to go in her cot and insisting to sleep on them. Seeing Caleb gently pat Bella's back to burp her reminded Hanna of when they first came home from the hospital.

* * *

 _To say that Hanna and Caleb didn't know what to do the first night back at the hospital was a complete_ _understatement. They had literately_ no _idea._

 _Ashley and Claudia had offered to stay for a while to help them, but the young couple insisted that they wanted Bella's first nights home to be just with just her parents. Both their mum's happily helped out with everything in the hospital for the entire two weeks that Hanna was there, and now that Hanna and Caleb were alone, they felt so unprepared and_ _confused. Even after the amount of classes Hanna had dragged him to, he still was not able to change a diaper properly, and quite frankly neither could she._

 _They were by far the youngest couple at the classes they went to, most people in their mid-30's who seemed to already know what to do, but Hanna and Caleb being 20 had no experience what so ever. It also didn't help that they were goofing around the whole time, making jokes and laughing about every little thing that the instructor said, which really seemed to piss her off so they were constantly getting told off._

 _Now, Caleb and Hanna were up at 3 in the morning, watching Bella cry and not knowing what to do. "Have you fed her?" Caleb asked, running a hand through his_ _hair._

 _"I tried, she won't have it. I literally shoved my boob in her mouth, she's defiantly not hungry" Hanna said with a huff._

 _"Let's try that thing we did in class" He suggested, knotting his eyebrows as he tried to remember what it was called. "You know that thing where they look like_ _burritos"_

 _"Swaddling?" She laughed slightly at his way of describing it. "Here" She passed him the soft pink blanket._

 _"What?, I can't do it, you do it" He passed it back to her._

 _"I can't do it! And that's your fault because you kept on distracting me by making me laugh at that weird couple in front of us when we were taught"_

 _"Okay, okay. We'll do it together" He gave her a knowing smile. After about 10 minutes of trying and failing and laughing, they managed to do it well enough that Bella stopped crying, feeling warm and secure in her little blanket._

 _They placed her in her cot and they settled in bed under the covers. "Can you believe we have a baby?" Hanna said with a yawn, looking towards the tiny two-week-old._

 _"Not really" He smiled lovingly, gazing at Hanna for a long moment. "I mean, we always spoke about having kids but that was when_ we _were kids. I'm so happy it turned out this way though"_

 _"Me too," She said softly._

* * *

Hanna woke to feel a soft hand caressing her cheek. She groaned and blinked a few times before making out that Caleb was in front of her. "Hey," He said quietly, sitting next to her on the bed with Bella in his arms.

"Hey" She rubbed her eyes, sitting up against the headboard. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About 3 hours, but your dad will be here soon" He reminded her. "Also I think the _other_ Princess wants her mama" He gestured to the baby curled up in his arms, waving her tiny fists towards Hanna.

"Hey beautiful" Hanna cooed at her. "I better get you dressed," She said as she was clad in just her tiny nappy. When Hanna got up and was on her way to Bella's room, she noticed that the apartment was now spotless. "You cleaned?" She turned to Caleb.

"Seems like it. Didn't realize how much stuff she had until I had to pick it all up"

"Tell me about it" She rolled her eyes, surveying one of Bella's drawers to find her an outfit. After deciding on a lilac onesie, she changed her and made sure her messy strands of hair were intact. Hanna would want to dress her in cuter outfits, always being jealous when she saw babies dressed in cute skirts and dresses, but since Bella was smaller and slightly under-developed, she couldn't fit into that stuff yet.

"What are we doing when your dad gets here?" Caleb asked, watching the pair.

"I think he said something about going for dinner. He's probably booked some over the top, fancy restaurant where babies aren't allowed in" She muttered, making him laugh.

"Maybe when he sees what a great mum you are he'll be nicer" He tried to reason with her.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I know I shouldn't care about what he thinks... but I do. And I care what Isabelle and Kate think because they all think I'm a failure"

"Han, you know you're not a failure, you-"

"Oh really? Being a single mum who _just_ graduated, living in an apartment paid for by her ex-boyfriend kinda screams 'failure' to me" She huffed. "Not that I ever feel like a single mum when you're here" She quickly said, sending him a smile.

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean I won't take care of you"

"I know" She smiled gratefully.

"Which is why I'm gonna carry on paying for the apartment," He said with a finality in his voice, taking Bella from her arms and walking to the kitchen.

"Caleb! I'm not going to let you do that!" She followed him, but all he did was send a smirk her way. "I'm serious! As soon as I get enough money, I will-" She was cut off by a text sound from her phone. "It's my dad, he'll be here in an hour. Shit, I better get ready" She muttered, hurrying into her room.

After about 40 minutes, she had successfully done her makeup and got dressed, picking a satin little black dress with spaghetti straps with some chunky black heels, obviously leaving her hair in loose waves. "Hey, is it her feeding time yet?" Hanna asked when she finally walked out of the room, walking towards where he was sitting on the couch.

His eyes grew wide and he had a sudden sharp intake of breath when he saw her. She looked so effortlessly sexy standing in front of him in that enchanting dress, biting her lip as she focused on putting her earring in. You'd never be able to tell that she'd had a baby less than a month ago with a body like hers. "Wha..what?" He asked after staring at her for a long moment.

"I asked if I should feed her soon?" She took Bella out of his arms. "I'd rather do it before they get here because if I leave you and my dad alone he might just kill you for getting me pregnant"

"Again, why do I always get the blame for your pregnancy? Sex takes two people!" He threw his hands up.

"Everything's easier if I blame you" She laughed. "Now answer my question, to feed or not to feed?" She smirked.

"Not to feed" He chuckled. "I gave her a bottle when you were asleep"

"You fed her from the bottle?" She fake-gasped, turning to the baby in her arms. "I feel like you've cheated on me"  
He laughed at her but then cries and squeals were filling the room. "Woah baby, what is it?" Hanna said, trying to soothe her. "Oh, she defiantly needs a diaper change" She cringed after smelling her bottom.

She was about to go to the nursery when a call interrupted them. "Here, I'll change her. That's probably your dad" Caleb said. Hanna nodded and picked up the call, telling her dad what floor number her apartment was on.

A few minutes later, the elevator door pinged and there emerged her dad, Isabelle, and Kate. "Ugh...Hi!" Hanna put on her best fake smile, getting the three.

"Hello Hanna," Tom said, pulling her in for an awkward hug.

"Hi Hanna, this is a lovely place you have" Isabelle commented. Clearly, all three of them were quite stunned at the upstate place Hanna was currently in. It was one thing that she and Caleb had moved out of Brooklyn to Manhattan, but it was another that they landed an apartment in a 5-star hotel. Well, not both of them...anymore.

"Thank you" Hanna smiled. Isabelle did always try her best to be nice, it was her awful daughter that was the problem.

"Don't you have a baby or something?" Kate snarled. "Or did you already do something to ruin that?"

"She is perfectly fine, _actually_ " Hanna glared. "Caleb's changing her, I'll just go get them. You guys can sit anywhere" She gritted her teeth, trying to contain the anger she felt every time her step-sister opened her mouth. When she got into the nursery, she let out a loud huff. "I can't stand her! She's here two minutes and I already want to kill her" She whisper-yelled.

"Hanna, calm down" He laughed. "It's one dinner, it will be fine. And I'll be with you the whole time"

She sighed but eventually smiled. "Your right" She took Bella from his arms. "Now let's go face hell" She muttered. He followed her out there, feeling nervous too. Most guys feel like that when seeing their girlfriends Father's, but Tom Marin was something else.

"Hi Tom," He said, giving him a firm handshake, then greeting Isabelle and Kate and sitting on the couch next to Hanna.

"This must be Bella," Isabelle said, meeting her for the first time. "She's gorgeous"

Hanna could see Bella looking around with wide eyes, wondering who these people were and all Hanna wanted to do was to keep her away from them. "Is she supposed to be that small?" Kate sniped, knowing it would annoy her.

"All babies are small" Hanna shot an angry stare her way. "She's just a little smaller because she was born earlier than planned," She said quietly, brushing her fingers over her cherubic cheek. She knew that Bella was smaller than most baby's her age, but she didn't want to think about the time when they struggled to find tiny nappy's and onesies for her and Hanna felt like it was her fault.

"So do you two live together?" Tom asked, eyeing Caleb suspiciously.

"I stay here most nights to help out, but I don't _live_ here technically, this is Hanna's place," Caleb said, stroking the little baby's foot.

"So Hanna pays for it?" Kate said, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Well I pay for it at the moment, but only because Hanna isn't working right now because of Bella," Caleb said, not wanting Kate to push on it to make Hanna upset.

"That must be awkward Hanna, having your ex pay everything for you?" Kate said sarcastically.

Before Hanna could even think about an answer, Caleb continued. "Actually, Hanna has a great job where she is respected and makes an amazing amount of money. What do you do Kate?" He spat.

Kate didn't answer, just look down and pretended not to care, while Hanna was holding in a laugh. "Alright enough of that" Tom started, obviously not wanting his favorite 'daughter' to be upset. "We booked dinner at Kate's favorite restaurant for 8, we should probably get going"

"I'd say we could all go together but there isn't enough room in the new convertible Tom got me" Kate smirked at Hanna.

"It's okay, I'd rather not be in the same car as a fake Gucci" Hanna muttered back.

A few minutes later, Tom, Isabelle, and Kate made their way to the restaurant, but Hanna and Caleb stayed for a few more minutes to get some of Bella's stuff prepared. "Can you believe he got her a car!" Hanna said as soon as the elevator door shut and they were alone in the apartment. "And we're going to _her_ favorite restaurant! I bet he doesn't even know my middle name, let alone what restaurant I eat in"

"It's just one night, you can do it" He laughed at her as she rushed around the apartment and packed a bag for Bella.

"I don't think I can" She collapsed next to him on the couch. "I mean you heard her, she was here 5 minutes and she already made me wanna kill her and offended our little angel" She pouted, stoking the baby's little head. "Thank you for sticking up for me earlier though, you definitely got a rise out of her" She laughed.

"She deserves it" He laughed back. "But...Don't let her make you feel upset by anything she says" He turned serious for a moment, then smirking again. "She's just jealous of you" He winked.

She bit her lip to stop the stupid grin that was attempting to break out on her face. She loved that he was always concerned for her and he always knew just what to say.

* * *

After a very boring evening of Isabelle and Tom gushing over all of Kate's latest achievements, which consisted of her learning how to cook an _actual_ dinner all by herself and landing a summer internship at Tom's office, doing fantastic things like making him coffee. Hanna felt like she was rolling her eyes the whole time, and all Caleb wanted to do was tell them how Hanna got an internship on her own and then got upgraded to an amazing and well-payed job. He wanted Hanna to get the gratitude she deserved from her dad, who never understood how amazing his daughter was.

Bella had slept throughout the entire dinner so there were no interruptions, but Hanna _had_ kinda hoped that she would cry over a full diaper or something so she could get away from everything for a while. Hanna and Caleb drove back to the apartment, and surprisingly Tom came with them to have a talk with Hanna before the went.

Caleb took Bella into Hanna's room with him so he could give the two some privacy. "Do you want coffee? Tea?" Hanna asked awkwardly as she and Tom entered the kitchen. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about and it was annoying her that he was barely saying anything.

"No, I'm fine thanks" He mumbled. Hanna just nodded and pursed her lips, leaning against the counter opposite the stool he was sitting on.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She finally said.

He sighed and put his hands together, looking like he was in a business meeting or something. "Don't get angry with what I'm about to say...but I don't think it's a good idea that Caleb and you are still seeing each other"

Hanna was slightly taken back by that. "What do you mean 'still seeing each other'?"

"I mean, I don't think he should be hanging around here anymore. You two broke up, he's not good for you. I work with plenty of rich and smart men who have equally rich single sons, I'm sure one of them would treat you far better"

"Are you serious right now?" Hanna raised her voice. "You can't say that Caleb isn't good for me, and I don't want to date one of your stupid colleague's sons. It doesn't matter that Caleb and I broke up, we still love and care for each other and he always makes sure that Bella and I have everything we need" She said, glaring at him in the eye. Caleb, hearing his name and the raised voices from the kitchen, listened through the door of Hanna's bedroom and heard what she said, smiling to himself that she thought of him in that way, but scowling at the same time, wanting to punch Tom for being such a dick.

"Caleb has supported me through everything, even when you wouldn't pay for me to go to school, he managed to get a job that could cover my tuition, and I can never repay him for that. After I was in that bunker for almost a month, he did everything he could to find me despite what the police thought and then helped me through everything after. I didn't even get a call from you after I got out, just a text saying 'glad you're okay'. Caleb is the most amazing dad, and I know that he would never treat Bella and I the way you treated me and mum" She spat, angry tears threatening to fall.

"Hanna, he clearly doesn't care all that much if he's dating your friend," Tom said calmly as if he hadn't heard anything she just said. Caleb, on the other side of the wall, felt guilt and anger rush over him at that.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Hanna shouted. "After everything, I've put him through with -A and him constantly being a target, not to mention having to constantly deal with my PTSD after everything that happened, he deserves to be happy" Her voice spoke softer than before, though Caleb could still hear every word. "And If she makes him happy then that's fine with me"

"He has a tendency to leave" Tom started again, basically ignoring what Hanna was saying. "What are you going to do when he gets tired of you and Bella?"

Hanna stayed silent, and Caleb feared from the other room that she was actually thinking about it, until she finally said something, "Get out"

"What?" Tom looked shocked as if he was saying all the right things. "Hanna, I'm trying to help-"

"If you wanted to help then you could at least try to make an effort with the two most important people in my life! You're constantly speaking badly about Caleb and you haven't even touched Bella since she's been born, your _granddaughter._ Just go back to Isabelle and Kate, they're clearly much more important to you"

Tom sighed and walked to the door, standing in the doorway and then turning around to say one last thing. "I'm just saying, he's young and immature. It won't be long before he leaves you again"

At that, Hanna slammed the door in his face. _Hard._

Angry tears were now falling down her cheeks as she thought about everything he had said. Caleb came out of the bedroom, Bella in his arms and saw Hanna crying on the couch. He immediately sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was a little difficult with Bella in one arm and Hanna in the other, but she seemed to appreciate it when she sent him a sad smile. "You okay?" He said softly.

"Yeah" She snivelled. "I just wish he wasn't such an ass. You should have heard the things he was saying-"

"I did. Thanks for sticking up for me" He kissed the top of her head and wiping her damp cheek.

"Oh please, it's nothing. You've been doing the same all day for me" She smiled, lifting the baby into her arms and cuddling her tightly. There was a long silence after that, Caleb just watching and admiring his two girls together when another thought came to mind.

"You know I would never leave you and Bella right?" He asked quietly, looking at her intently. He could never imagine leaving them. "I know I've left in the past, but it was never because I was tired of you like your dad said. And things are different now" He tickled Bella's tummy. "You're my family".

"Caleb, I know you wouldn't" She placed her hand on his stubbly cheek. "Besides, you miss her when you go to work, it's pretty unlikely that you'd be able to _live_ without her" She grinned.

"Hey, she's not the only one I miss" He shot her a smouldering look, making her smile grow wider.

"You're sweet" She teased, knowing he hates it.

"No, I'm not" He grumbled.

"You are! You're sweet, you're cute, you're-" She was cut off by a shriek when he started tickling her, Bella giggling too from where she was leaning on the pillows behind. "Caleb! Stop!" She squealed, finding it hard to breathe with all the laughter. She managed to flip them over so she was now on top. They were both laughing and breathing heavily, but Caleb wasn't immune to the way their crotches were pressed together. They both smiled, their noses softly bumping together.

The moment was interrupted by Bella letting out a loud coo to her presence known. Hanna then realized the close proximity probably wasn't the best idea since he was in a relationship, so she got off him and picked her up. "Were you not getting any attention, baby?" Hanna laughed. Caleb was somewhat happy that she had got off him because he felt himself starting to react to the gorgeous blonde on his lap.

A loud ringing sound made Bella jump and she immediately started crying. "I'll get that," She said, passing Bella to Caleb and grabbing the home phone.

After a few seconds of listening to someone on the other line, Hanna eventually nodded and replied. "Yeah that's fine"..."Thank you"  
She then hung up and smiled as she saw Caleb had successfully hushed Bella and she was now smiling brightly at her daddy. "That was reception, they were asking if it was okay to send Spencer up"

"Spencer's coming?" He sounded shocked. If reception hadn't called and she had come up a minute ago, she would have seen what looked like Hanna and Caleb about to kiss. At least that's what Hanna thought was going to happen.

Before she could answer, the elevator door dinged and Spencer appeared. "Hey, guys!" She smiled, coming over to them. "Hey, you!" She picked Bella up and cuddled her close. "God, there's a new guy that works downstairs who wouldn't let me up"

"Yeah he called saying that there was someone 'claiming' that you're a friend," Hanna said. "So what's up?"

"Oh, just coming here to drag this one back home" She sat down next to Caleb. "You haven't been home in so long, I've had to unpack all the boxes by myself" She fake-pouted, then pressing a long, wet kiss to his lips. Hanna awkwardly scratched the back of her neck and looked away as they practically made-out in front of her. She also felt a sharp pain go straight to her heart and make her whole body ache, trying not to tear up thinking that it might have been her lips on his if things were different.

Caleb then pulled away, discretely wiping his mouth. "I dropped by after work last night"

"Yeah but only for like five minutes. You've been here for almost 2 weeks. I miss you at home" Spencer sulked. "And you know I'm going to Rosewood to visit my dad, so I won't see you for another week"

"Bella's been up every hour in the night though, and I can't let Han do everything alone," He said. Usually, Spencer didn't mind him staying with Hanna, but she didn't know how close they still were and that Caleb even sleeps in her bed.

"I just want one night before I go, and then you can come back. You can do one night can't you Han?" Spencer turned to her.

"Um..." Hanna thought about an answer. She didn't want him to go, they had worked out a routine of swapping each time Bella wakes up and she _really_ doesn't want to get up 8 times during the night. "Yeah, that's fine" She lied, and Caleb could tell.

"Great!" Spencer grinned. "I have you all to my self" She wiggled her eyebrows at him, trying to look somewhat seductive. "By the way Han, I was thinking that all of us girls should meet up next Saturday, and seeing as you have the biggest place, why don't we do it here?"

"Would it be overnight?" Hanna asked and Spencer nodded. "Ugh, well if we had it here it wouldn't be that good because we'd have to be quiet so Bella can sleep"

"Well Caleb can take her to our place for the night"

"Ugh...I don't know how I feel about leaving her for the first time overnight" Hanna said sheepishly. "Not that I don't trust you Caleb, but it would be hard because she doesn't have a bed, or all her toys, or clothes, or my boobs-"

"Oh, we can get all that," Spencer said, not giving up. "You can put the milk into bottles and we can buy stuff. I mean, you'll have to get used to her sleeping at our place eventually, right?"

Hanna thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to spend a night without her baby yet, and she certainly didn't want Bella to be staying over with them, getting used to the fact that she would be having two homes. "I just don't wanna leave her just yet" She mumbled, stealing the baby out of Spencer's arms.

"Han, it will be fine" Spencer tried. "You know she loves me and-"

"Spencer, I'm not going to!" Hanna snapped, losing her patience. Bella let out a whimper and Hanna checked the time on her phone, realizing that it was her feeding time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" She apologized, sighing. "I better go feed her"

Hanna walked off into the nursery, leaving Spencer and Caleb alone. "Spence, you shouldn't have pushed her that far"

"I didn't say anything wrong. You're away from Bella all the time, and it would only be one night"

She's not ready to leave her, and I get that. I can't stand to be away from her for just one night either"

She glared at him for a moment. "Are you saying you don't want to come home with me?" She thought what he said was a dig at her.

"No, I'm not. I mean, I will miss her but I also feel bad about leaving Hanna to do everything"

"She's done it before, she can handle it. I'm your _girlfriend_ , that should come first"

He sighed, not wanting to go but knowing that he has to. "Fine" _It's just one night,_ he thought.

"Great" She smiled. "You coming in my car?" She put her coat on and grabbed her bag.

"No, I'll walk" He mumbled.

"Why?, You have a car and I can take you"

"No, it's only a five-minute walk and besides, I have some thinking to do"

"Okay, see you" She kissed his cheek, going down the elevator. Caleb sighed again, walking to the nursery so he could say goodbye.

He smiled at the site of Hanna gently burping a happy Bella. "I better go," He said, taking the baby from Hanna after she let out a loud burp. "Bye, you" He kissed her all over, receiving a loud giggle. "You sure you can handle everything?" He passed Bella back to her mum.

"Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry" She smiled. "Say bye to daddy!" Hanna picked up her little hand and waved it, but she only replied with a loud hiccup in Caleb's face.

He ran his large hand through her curls with a lazy grin. "I'll come back after work tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye," She smiled, watching as he walked out the nursery. He lingered outside the door for a moment, not making his presence known. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight baby," Hanna said to Bella. "We'll probably have to get used to that" She mumbled.

Caleb scrunched his eyes shut, hating to think that when Bella's not a baby anymore, there would be no excuse to help out at home. He grabbed a couple things from Hanna's room where he had practically been living in for the past few weeks and started walking home. All he could think about is that his relationship with Spencer is so much harder than his relationship with Hanna ever was.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He grinned when he saw it was a picture of a naked Bella lying on her diaper changing table, giggling with a fist in her mouth. It had the caption ' _Guess who just pissed all over me... :p'_

 _'I've trained her well ;)'_ He replied, shoving his phone into his pocket as he approached what used to be his own place but he now shared with Spencer _._ He couldn't deny that he would much rather sleep with Hanna in his arms and be waking up millions of times in the night. He really liked Spencer, and she was great company, but things had changed since Bella came along, and he started spending mere time with Hanna.

But she'd said a while ago that she needed some alone time, to be single for a while. He'd hoped that it was just her pregnancy hormones changing her mind, but then she didn't make any moves to get back together with him and didn't object to him dating Spencer. He just prayed that one day he'd get back together with the only love he'd ever known.

 **Hope you likeeee! Let me know if you want a preveiw, reveiw? x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aw look how cute this is!" Hanna gushed, running her fingers along the soft fabric of the baby Reindeer costume she was holding. "Can't you just imagine her in this on Christmas day?!"

"And here I thought the pumpkin costume you put her in on Halloween was bad enough," He chuckled, taking it to the till and paying for it anyway. They were currently in a huge department store, shopping for gifts and decorations as the temperature started dropping and it finally got close to December. Hanna had woken him up that morning, dragging him out of bed so they could get to the shops early and get everything first. When he was young he never had good Christmas', but when he sees how excited she gets over the simplest things every year, it makes him forget about all those bad memories.

"So where to next?," He asked as they exited the shop, walking around the unsurprisingly busy store. Everyone seemed to have the same things in their bags: lights, decorations, presents.

"Hmm..Well, I saw some cute Christmas baby pajama's that I want to get her, so we can search for those. And I want to get her another baby gym. But before all that, let's go find somewhere to have lunch, I'm starved."

"Another baby gym? Why?, the one she as is fine," He said as he struggled to hold all of their shopping bags.

"I want to get her a festive one," She said simply. "Here," She stopped them at the side of the mall, taking Bella in her arms so he could plant the bags in the stroller.

"You need to get her a 'festive' baby gym?" He laughed, pushing the stroller. "You know it's still November right? We should be buying all this stuff like next month or something."

"It's her first Christmas! Everything has to be perfect," She grinned at Bella who was napping in her arms. "I don't care if she doesn't remember all the presents and the decorations, I still want it to be the best first Christmas a baby can have," He grinned back at her. She was so cute sometimes without realizing it. "Speaking of, I know you're probably doing something with Spencer on Christmas, but if anything comes up, my mum said you are more than welcome to join us."

"Yeah, that would be great," He said enthusiastically. "And Spencer's family are going to Washington for Christmas to stay with Melissa, and I've already told her I don't wanna miss Bella's first Christmas, so yes, I'll go," He had secretly been waiting for her to ask for a couple of days, scared that she wouldn't want him staying with her since they broke up.

"Good, because it wouldn't be the perfect day if her daddy isn't there. And we've spent every Christmas together for the past 6 years, so why break tradition? I know we were meant to go to your mum's this year because we alternate, but since we're broken up I thought-"

"No, it's okay, I already told her I wouldn't be there. I was just kinda hoping I could go where you go," He shyly admitted.

"Well you could have told me sooner, I would have invited you already. I just assumed you would be with Spencer or your mum," She said, actually loving how cute he sounded when he had said that. "By the way, you have to help me out with what you want for Christmas."

"So you're not gonna dress up for me like you did a couple years ago?" He smirked, watching as she blushed.

"I don't think so," She scoffed, thinking back to the Christmas they spent together when moved into their New York apartment and they had been tight for money, so she had just bought some cheap lingerie that resembled 'Mrs. Claus', and gave him a lap dance. "Though that's a hard present to beat," She joked.

"Sure is," He sighed, trying to get the thoughts of her in that lingerie out of his head. "Do you wanna eat here?" He said, stopping outside a Pizza place. She smiled and nodded, and together they waited to be taken to their table. "Hey, are you cold? It's freezing in here."

"No, it's a little hot actually."

Caleb just shrugged and sat down in the booth. "So...What do you think I should get Spencer?"

"Um...maybe perfume, shoes, underwear..." She swallowed. "Maybe take her to some museum, she loves those. But don't get her a bag, I got her a bag."

"Noted. I just...I'm not so good at this whole gift-giving thing.." He confessed, gently placing Bella in the wooden highchair, where she was still sleeping.

"What?" She grinned at his embarrassment. "Caleb you've been buying me presents for my Birthday, Christmas, Valentine's day, _and_ our Anniversary for _years_!. Trust me, you've got 'this whole gift giving thing' down. But since you're my friend and sometimes you can be clueless, I'll help you buy her something."

"Thanks," He smiled with a slight roll of his eyes. "And by the way, my mum invited us to come to California for a couple days after Christmas, or maybe for New Years, she really misses you and Bella, that's all she talks about."

"That sounds great, but..will Spencer mind me going there?" She bit her lip.

"Probably...Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well...shouldn't you be bringing her instead?"

"Actually..she and my mom didn't get along well when they met after Bella was born."

"They didn't?!" Hanna said, wide-eyed. "But Claudia is like the nicest, and what's not to like about Spencer?"

"I dunno, guess they just didn't hit it off," He shrugged. He didn't want to tell her the real reason that they didn't like each other is because Claudia had just talked about how great Hanna was the whole time, which made Spencer immediately not like her. "But she'll be okay with it."

"Okay then, I'll go," She smiled. They both suddenly heard a loud coo and turned their heads to Bella, who was now awake. "Hey boo," She said, running her hand on her soft cheek.

"Did you pack a bottle?" He asked, checking that it was her feeding time. She dug around in her bag and passed one to him, knowing that he loved feeding her whenever it wasn't straight from the source. "I can't imagine how many presents both of our mums are gonna get her,"

"I know, the girls too. I told them not to but they keep saying that we're the first in our group to have a baby and they need to take advantage of that."

"So they're not having kids anytime soon?"

"Well, I know Aria and Ezra aren't planning to for quite a while because of Ezra's book being so successful and going on book tours and stuff, and Emily is swamped with trying to pay back student loans and she should probably get a girlfriend before she has a baby. And Spencer...?"

"Trust me, one is enough," He chucked with a roll of his eyes, looking back down at the baby in his arms, tilting the bottle slightly so she could get the last of it.

"But you've always wanted to have lots go kids. I know I do," She smiled, ruffling the bits of Bella's hair. "I want a big family, you know, so the kids can go to their brother or sister for things, and that means more babysitters too when they get older."

He clenched his jaw at the thought of Hanna having kids with another man, and Bella having a stepfather, but knew that she probably felt the same about Spencer. "I mean, I love how things turned out, but we kinda did everything in the wrong order," She continued. "So now if I have more children then there will be such a big age gap between them and Bella. I'll have to meet someone, we'll have to date for a couple years, get engaged for a couple years and then have a child, and who knows when that might be, and Bella will probably be starting college by then, not to mention how hard it is to find someone when you already have a baby-"

"Han!" He stopped her, laughing. "She'll be eighteen when she goes off to college, it won't take you that long to find someone."

"Speaking of...-well not really 'speaking of', but kinda in the same sort of topic-"

"Han, just tell me," He smiled warmly, sensing her nervousness.

"Okay, well...you know that phone call I had from Jordan last week?" She said, and he nodded. "Well I don't know if you remember but he was talking about a date...and I finally agreed because he kept on asking..." She said carefully, knowing that he hated Jordan for being one of the main reasons that they broke up. "So do you mind watching her for a night?"

He tried to conceal the anger and the hurt when she'd said it. He really hated that guy. "Sure, when is it?"

"Tonight..." She cringed, knowing that she'd left it to the last minute. "Sorry, I would have given you more warning but I was trying to put it off so I forgot about it completely until he sent a text this morning asking where I wanted to eat."

"Are you sure he isn't gonna make you bring him dinner," Caleb scoffed.

"Caleb," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "He's not like that anymore."

"He made you run errands for him in the middle of the night, on your birthday, on my birthday, New years eve-"

"Caleb, that was because I was his intern," She cut him off. "Yes, I admit, he made me do some pretty stupid things, but he actually respects me now that I work in a higher place."

"But he goes out with a different girl each night, and probably treats them like hookers."

"Exactly, like you said he goes out with a different girl each night, so this will just be one date. Besides, what do you care?"

"Sorry if I don't want you going out with a dick," He put his hands up. "It seems to me that he only wants you for one thing, have you seen the way he looks at you?, have you noticed that he's never looking at your eyes?"

"You're a fucking ass," She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry," He sighed, placing Bella back in her highchair. "I know it's none of my business, but I just don't want you to go out with someone who doesn't treat you well or makes you uncomfortable."

She bit her lip as she tried not to smile at his words. "You're sweet," She said in a much calmer tone.

"Han, you know how I feel about that word," He rolled his eyes. She shook her head and let out a slight chuckle, secretly loving how caring he was of her. "But promise me that if he gets out of line or does something you don't like, that you'll tell me so I can beat some sense into him."

"I promise," She laughed. "Anyway, what are you having, I'm starved."

"Ugh...I'm not that hungry, I probably won't get anything."

"You're still not hungry? You haven't had anything all day, you're usually my partner in crime when it comes to eating a lot of food," She pouted.

He grinned at her, loving that she had stopped the 'post-baby-diet' that consisted of her only eating a couple salad leaves. "I don't know, I don't feel too well."

"Are you coming down with something?, you said you were hot earlier, now you're shivering and you're almost always hungry and you haven't eaten all day," She said, placing her hand on his forehead. "You're head is really warm, maybe we should go home."

"No, I don't wanna ruin our day."

"You're not ruining the day, besides, we've been here for hours. Plus, your face looks all red."

"Okay, I'll get your pizza to go," He smiled.

* * *

Hanna was right. By the time they got home, Caleb had felt even worse and definatly had a fever, immediately collapsing on the couch. "Here, drink this. And take this," She passed him some hot water with lemon and pill. She then got a thick blanket for him and a cold flannel to go on his forehead. "Just relax, okay? You should probably take tomorrow off, I'll call your boss."

She was about to walk passed him when he grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "Thanks for this."

"That's okay," She smiled, running her hand on his cheek and grabbing his phone, letting his boss know that he was sick. When she sat down next to him again, she heard a sneeze come from Bella, who was snuggled with Caleb, and then a little cough come from her tiny mouth. "Aw, am I dealing with two sick babies?" She stole her from Caleb's arms.

"You think she got it from me?"

"No, she's was coughing a little last night, so I rang Doctor Shelling and she said it was nothing, but it will irritate her so she might be crying a little more, and she said just to try and keep her asleep as long as we can," She said, rocking her in her arms. "So how you feeling, you hungry yet?" She turned back to him.

"Not really," He mumbled, positioning the blanket so he was completely wrapped up.

"Maybe get some sleep," She said, resting her hand on his forehead again. "You're still really hot."

"I feel cold though," He said, and she couldn't help but think how cute he looked with his red nose.

"Go to sleep, you can go in my bed if you want, I'll stay out of your way."

"No, stay. Let's watch TV or something, it's been a while since you have relaxed."

She thought for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, I'll just put her down for her nap."

An hour later, Hanna and Caleb were cuddled up on the couch, asleep, her head rested in the crook of his neck and his hand wrapped round her waist. It wasn't until the tiniest cries came through from the baby monitor that they both woke up. "What's that?" Hanna mumbled, her eyes still closed, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Our baby is crying," He mumbled back, half asleep. A few seconds later, Hanna's senses kicked in and she sat from on the couch, stumbling over to the nursery and getting Bella in her arms, taking her back to the couch.

"Baby, why are you always crying after naps?" Hanna cooed, gently rocking her as she began to calm. "Is it because you think we've left you, because we would never do that," She said, pressing kisses all over her face. She cuddled back into Caleb's side where he was now sitting up, watching them with admiration. "How you feeling?"

"A little better."

She pressed a hand on his forehead. "Your heads not as hot as it was yesterday. Maybe you just need lots of sleep, that nap seems to have helped. I'll call Jordan and reschedule."

"No, don't. If you don't go tonight then you'll have to just do it the next weekend. Just go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You feel okay now, but you might get worse," She worried.

"I love that you're inner mum is coming out, but I'll be fine," He chuckled.

"Okay, thank you. I better go get ready."

* * *

Two hours later, Hanna walked out of her bedroom in a tight, black dress that highlighted all her perfect curves. Caleb's eyes went wide and he bit his lip to stop his jaw from dropping when he saw her. She was stood in front of where he was sat, her long, smooth legs right in front of him. She leaned over to pick up Bella from his arms, giving him a peek at her perfect cleavage as she did so. "Bye my angel," She cooed at the smiling baby. "Be good for daddy."

"Are you sure you'll be okay tonight?" She turned back to Caleb. "I can call Spence to take care of you?"

"Han, I'm fine, honestly. When will that idiot be here anyway?"

"Caleb, could you please refrain from insulting him like that" She scolded. "He doesn't know what floor I'm on so I said I would just meet him in the lobby."

"A guy who doesn't come to the door? Real classy," He rolled his eyes sarcastically. He really wasn't hiding his jealousy.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I suggested it. Thought you might kill him if he came up here" She said, handing Bella back to him. "I can't wait to have my first drink in what feels llike forever."

"Doctor. Shelling said you could drink now?"

"I can't drink properly yet, but she said I could have a few glasses here and there, which I plan on doing," She smiled. "Drink lot's of water and call me if you feel worse."

"Be careful," He half-shouted as she walked into the elevator. When the doors shut and it moved down, he started feeling a little put out. He felt stupid for being so jealous, he had a girlfriend for heavens sake. He cradled Bella in his arms and walked over to the balcony, watching as Hanna walked over to the expensive car Jordan was leaning on outside. Glaring, he watched as Jordan pulled her in for a quick hug, then leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

"So how's everything at home? You adjusting to being a mom yet?" Jordan asked once their empty plates had been taken away. They were sat at one of the most expensive and fancy looking restaurant Hanna had ever been to. So far it had been a good evening, light conversations, lots of laughs, and subtle glances over the candlelight. Hanna was having a better time that she thought she would, and found herself actually having fun.

"It's all still very new, but she's the loveliest little baby ever so I can't complain," She smiled, thinking about her little newborn. "How's life at the office? Still slow?"

"Things have been picking up lately, probably because you started working from home," He said in his charming accent. "Is Bella's dad still in the picture? Carter...?"

"It's Caleb, and no, we're not together, but he's still at my apartment all the time to help out."

"So you're single...?" He said not so subtly.

"Yeah," She laughed. "I'm not really looking for anything right now though. It would be hard considering the circumstances."

"I understand. But I'm willing to wait," He said bluntly, causing Hanna to raise her eyebrows. "I like you Hanna," He said in a low voice, reaching across the table to softly caress her hand.

"I like you too, Jordan. But-"

"Don't worry, I get it, it's hard for you to be in a relationship at the moment. But I want to get to know you better, and maybe you'll change your mind about me if we keep seeing each other. It doesn't have to be much, maybe just a date here and there, but if you give me a chance then you might surprise yourself."

The thought for a moment, debating her options. Although he was no Caleb, he was charming and a real gentlemen, and she felt honored that someone like him would even go for someone like her. If seeing someone new would help her get over Caleb, then she was all for it. "Yeah.." She bit her lip, smiling. "Okay, I'd like that."

"Great," He smiled. "I'm really glad you decided to work from home until your maternity leave is up. It's a big help."

"That's okay, I love my job," She said, sipping on her wine. It was her second glass already, but it was great being able to drink again.

"I'll get the bill, do you want to go somewhere for a drink? There's a lovely bar next door."

"Yeah, that would be great," She smiled.

* * *

Caleb heard the loud roar of an engine and instinctively knew who it was. Looking out from the balcony, he saw Jordan open the door for Hanna, helping her out of the car. He felt a pang of jealousy as Jordan slipped his hand round her waist, leading her to the reception. Caleb hoped that he wouldn't come up, he couldn't stand to see them together.

Clearly things weren't going his way because a second later, Jordan and Hanna appeared from the elevator doors. He heard Hanna's giggles as they entered the apartment, and he hated seeing the big smile on her face that Jordan had created. "Caleb!" Hanna laughed when she saw him. Caleb knew by the way she was laughing, talking and stumbling, that she was drunk.

"Hey Han," He laughed back, walking over to them with Bella in his arms. "Hi Jordan," He smiled, reaching out a hand for him to shake.

"Caleb," He smiled back. Caleb hated the guy, but as far as Jordan knew, Caleb thought nothing of him. "Anyway, I best get going. Do you mind if we have a moment alone?" He gestured to himself and Hanna.

"Sure, nice to see you again," Caleb said, rolling his eyes slightly, and walked round the corner to Bella's nursery, getting ready to set her back down for bed after she had cried for food and fallen asleep on him a minute ago. He left the door open though, making sure he could still hear what they were saying.

"So Hanna.." Jordan's think Australian accent said. "I had a really great time tonight."

"So did I, thank you so much for dinner," She smiled, swaying slightly as her head was all over the place.

"I can't wait to go out with you again," He smiled, resting his hands on her hips. Caleb clenched his jaw, trying not to go out there and tell him to keep his hands to himself.

"Yeah, today was good," Hanna replied, subtly hinting at him to leave. She was surprised though, when he pulled her closer and connected their lips. She froze under him, not moving an inch as he moved his lips over hers. He pulled away a second later, only to be met with our shock written on her dainty features. "Oh," She said simply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, I've just wanted to do that for a while now," He said, close to her lips. It took all Caleb had in him not to go over there and beat the crap out of him. Jordan then leant down again, reconnecting their lips. Hanna actually responded this time, placing her hands on either side of his face and moving her lips slowly over his.

She pulled away a second later, slightly breathless and dazed. "Thanks again for tonight," She mumbled.

"Bye, Hanna," He said, then walking towards the elevator. When he was gone, Caleb came back into the open plan living room and kitchen, watching as she smiled and bit her lip.

"Hey, how was it?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be to be honest," She slurred slightly. She then moved towards the large fridge, picking out a beer and taking the cap off.

"Han, I think you've had enough," He laughed, taking the beer from her hands.

"But Caleb," She pouted up to him. "Today is the first time in months I've been able to have a drink!"

"You'll kill me tomorrow for letting you drink more when you have a huge hangover," He said, pouring her a glass of water. "You've drunk enough babe," He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading them to the bedroom. He helped her unzip her dress and get into one of his shirts, then watching as she disappeared into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and drunkly swiping her makeup off.

He wrapped his arms around her when she got into bed, holding her a little closer and tighter than usual, feeling protective and jealous from the events of the evening. "How was Bella?" Hanna yawned, burying her head in his chest.

"She was fine, her bath really tired her out, but she woke up crying for food just before you came home," He said, reaching past her to switch the lamp off.

There was a few moments of silence, and Caleb thought she had gone to sleep for a moment, until her soft voice mumbled against his chest. "Caleb?"

"Yeah?" He replied, weaving a hand through her hair.

"Jordan kissed me," She said simply.

"I know, I saw," He said, narrowing his eyes at the thought.

She moved her head away from his chest and looked up at him with her expressive blue eyes. "I didn't want him to," She slurred slightly. "But it happened, and it wasn't that bad. I haven't kissed anyone apart from you for years. I didn't want him to kiss me, because that would mean the last kiss I've had wouldn't be with you," She mumbled. "The last time we kissed was probably before you went to work one morning, or even just a goodnight kiss. But if I would have known that was our last kiss, I would have made it a lot better."

He knew it was just the alcohol in her talking, but he felt the need to respond. "It doesn't have to be our last kiss."

While Caleb was talking in general, that they might have another one someday, Hanna's mind was somewhere else. She rolled on top of him, placing her hands on either side of his head and bringing their faces close together. "Your right, it doesn't," She murmured softly. She then brought their lips together for a mouth watering kiss, causing them both to still. Caleb felt butterfly's erupt in his stomach as the feeling. He'd forgotten how soft her lips were, and how experienced her tongue was. She was _definitely_ a better kisser than Spencer.

Their tongues finally met, after almost a year, exploring the mouths they had missed so much. Caleb sat up slightly, cupping her thong-clad ass and bringing their crotches closer together, then moving one hand up her shirt to cup her breast. Hanna broke the kiss to moan, and Caleb took a second to look at her; eyes closed, mouth slightly parted as soft whimpers poured out, her breasts peeking out of the shirt. He knew he couldn't stop then.

But then his common sense kicked in. _What am I doing?,_ He thought. _She's drunk and I have a_ _girlfriend._ He then pulled away, gently lifting her off his lap. "What is it?" She said, slightly breathless.

"Han, we can't do this," It killed him to say.

"But...why?" She whispered, tears gathered in her eyes, "Don't you want me?" Her emotional-drunk side kicked in.

"No, it's not that-"

"It is! You don't want me because I'm not as smart or as pretty as Spencer," She pulled away from him, tears falling down her pretty face.

"Hanna!" He called, but she had already locked herself in the bathroom. He could hear her softly crying and hated himself for getting her like this. "Han, please open the door" He said more calmly this time. When she didn't do anything, he walked over to the kitchen to quickly grab a screwdriver from the drawer, then trying to pry open the lock from the outside. He had done this a few times when he lived there, when they would get into fights, if she was taking ages to do her makeup, or even once when he had surprised her in the shower after work one day.

When he had unlocked it, he saw her curled in a ball on the floor in tears. "I forgot you can do that," She mumbled.

He sat down next to her, sighing deeply. "Han, why would you compare yourself to Spencer like that?"

"Because you're with her and not me," She admitted, sniffing and hiding her face from him. "That must be why because there isn't anything keeping us from being together anymore apart from her. And don't get me wrong I know she's great and everything, but I just...I thought you would want to be a family," Her voice cracked.

He couldn't believe she was admitting these things just because she's drunk. Had she really felt like that? "I thought...I thought you said you wanted to wait to get back together."

"I just meant like a couple weeks so we could resolve our issues after the breakup, but then you asked me if it was okay to date my best friend!"

"I wanted to be with you! I _want_ to be with you, but you said you didn't care if Spencer and I got together so I just assumed you had moved on."

"Move on? I love you, Caleb!" She said, exasperated that he wasn't getting it. "All I want is to be with you, but instead I have to see you with her. And it hurts, Caleb. It really hurts" She whispered through the tears.

Caleb felt his heart break at her words. "I never wanted to...I never meant to..." He cut himself off with a sigh, not knowing how to fix it. "Come here," He whispered, knowing she needed to be hed. She curled onto his lap, burying her head into his chest as more tears came out.

"The only way I can get over you is if I'm with someone else," She cried softly into him. "That's why I went out with Jordan."

"Im gonna make things right, baby."

She pulled away to look at him, then quickly getting off his lap and rushing to the toilet behind her. There, she emptied the contents of her stomach, and Caleb was quick to get her hair out of her face and rub her back soothingly. The drinks that she had clearly caught up with her.

When she was done, he got a wet cloth, wiping her tear-stained skin and her mouth. She brushed her teeth again, then stumbling back to bed. Caleb grabbed a bucket and put it on her side of the bed and made sure she drank some water. "You feeling okay?" He asked, crawling into bed next to her.

"Not really," She mumbled against his chest as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Go to sleep, baby."

"Night Caleb, love you," She said simply.

He felt his heart squeeze as the words came out of her mouth so naturally. "Love you too."

 **Sorry I've been so innactive! There's an update of Sneaking Around coming soon x Leave a review if you like and let me know if you want a preview xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Caleb woke to kisses being peppered all over his face and without opening his eyes, his hands found her waist next his on the bed. She giggled and straddled him, finally bending down to kiss him on the lips. "Morning," Hanna grinned, causing him to flutter his eyes open. He was staring up at her, thinking how perfect she looked with the morning sun shining on her, her golden hair cascading around her shoulders, and her bare chest right in his view._

 _"Hey" He sent a lazy grin back. He gently flipped them over so he was now on top and brought their lips together, tongues immediately finding their way to explore each other's mouths. He nipped at her lower lip, receiving a soft moan and Hanna let her_ _hands roam up and down his toned back. Just as one of his hands started making its way down her soft thigh, they both stilled, hearing the tiniest of cries coming from the room next door._

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes adjusting to the room he was in. Expecting to reach out to find a blonde, he was startled when he saw a brunette lying next to him. _Spencer_. Guilt rushed through him as he realized what he had just done. He had a dream about Hanna. A dream about _being_ with her. Ever since she had admitted to him that she had wanted to be with him all this time, he couldn't stop thinking of the memories that they might have missed out on. She hadn't even remembered the kiss they had shared just a week before.

 _Caleb hadn't got a wink of sleep that night. His mind wouldn't shut off all the thoughts of Hanna's heart breaking when he had chosen Spencer over her. He ended up spending half the night with Bella, telling Hanna to stay in bed when the baby started crying. He didn't mind though, he would have been awake anyway. Hanna had also woken up a few times, only to get sick in the bucket Caleb had given her whilst he rubbed her back comfortingly._

 _All he could do was blame himself, for using Spencer to prompt Hanna into getting back together, for messing up the friendship the two girls had shared, but most of all, for making the love of his life think that he no longer loved her. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Hanna groan and stretch into him. He weaved his hand through her hair soothingly as she finally opened her bright blue eyes._

 _"Ugh...I thought I didn't even drink that much," she mumbled, staring up at him from where she was positioned on his chest._

 _He chuckled, massaging her scalp in order to distract her from a pounding headache she probably had. "I think you mentioned something about wine with dinner and shots at the bar."_

 _"Oh my god, I probably embarrassed myself so much. I can't imagine what Jordan must think of me, he's my boss as well!"_

 _"So...you don't remember anything from last night?" He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed._

 _"My memories are blurred, but I kinda remember Jordan kissing me...? I don't really know though, after that all I can remember is shouting at you and throwing up," she shrugged, "Wait, why was I shouting at you? Did you spill something on the rug again, because you know how long it takes for stuff to come out of that thing-"_

 _"No, I didn't, I swear!" He laughed. "You were trying to get another drink but I wouldn't let you so you shouted at me," He lied. He didn't want to tell her that she was shouting how much she loved him and how much he had hurt her. He also didn't want to mention the kiss, he knew it would only make her feel awkward and embarrassed around him._

 _They spent the rest of the day in bed with Bella, watching movies and ordering room service while Hanna dealt with a hangover. Every time he stared at her lips he was reminded of their mouthwatering kiss the night before, and every time he heard her angelic laugh he was reminded of how much he hurt her and how much he needed to make things right._

Caleb shook his head, desperate to stop thinking about her. He decided a cold shower could do the job, he then headed to the kitchen.

"Mmm...I love the sight of you making me coffee," Spencer said, emerging from the bedroom. He fake-smiled, handing her the cup he made, then going to make himself one. "Everything okay?" She sensed he was feeling tense.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry," He shook his head, then pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He then busied himself in the kitchen, making them both breakfast. He felt awful; being around Spencer but having feelings for another girl. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know how to do it.

"Hey, I was thinking...we live in this tiny place, but we both have the money to upgrade to somewhere bigger. How about we move?" Spencer said, sipping on her coffee as she watched him move around the kitchen.

"Ugh...I don't think I could afford a bigger place," He lied. He had more than enough money to buy a proper house rather than an apartment, but the place they were in was perfect because it was just a quick walk away from Hanna's place. "Also you only just moved in, why go through the hassle of boxing all your stuff up again."

"Looking for another place would take a while anyway, so that doesn't matter. And I'm sure if Hanna moved to a smaller place, maybe here, then you'd have more money for us" She suggested. It was obvious to him that she was jealous that he spent more time and money on Hanna.

"Hanna likes her place, and it's a great area for Bella to grow up in until Hanna and I get enough to buy a proper house for them."

"So you're willing to pay half for a house for Hanna, but not half for a house with me?" Spencer shot back.

"That's not fair. You know I'm going to support her in each way possible, we have a _child_ together," He said, not understanding why she didn't get it.

Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door. "We'll finish this conversation later," She huffed, rolling her eyes.

Spencer opened the door, revealing Hanna. She passed Bella to Spencer before she could say anything and ran straight over to Caleb, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Spencer was momentarily confused but Caleb knew exactly why she was there. "Happy birthday!" She squealed, still squeezing him.

"Thank's Han," He laughed at her excitement. She's always so happy when it's his birthday, loving to celebrate her favourite person. He couldn't help the thoughts of his earlier dream come back into his mind as he hugged her.

Hanna then released her tight grip on him and turned around to Spencer who had now joined them. "Sorry for just shoving her at you like that," Hanna chuckled, taking Bella back from her. "Say Happy Birthday to daddy!" She passed the baby to him. Bella's giggles and screeches quickly filled the room as Caleb blew raspberry's on the baby's neck. Hanna quickly went to retrieve her bag from where she had dumped it by the doorway.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday," Spencer whispered to him when they were alone, looking in between guilty and angry.

"My birthday isn't really that big of a deal," Caleb shrugged, continuing to press kisses on his daughters head.

"Don't say that Caleb!" Hanna gasped, only hearing the end of their conversation, walking back to them. "You've had so many birthdays as a kid, you deserve to celebrate, them now," She said softly. "Have you heard from your mum?"

"Not yet, it's the middle of the night in California, but your mum texted me this morning," He said with a smile, reaching to the ground to pick up Bella's dummy when she dropped it.

"Good," She smiled back, loving how close they still are. "Anyway, better go, but you're getting your present later. And I hope you like it because this little angel helped me," She kissed her daughter from where she was in Caleb's arms.

"I'm sure I will," He laughed. "Do you not want to stay for breakfast?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"No that's okay, I don't want to intrude," She smiled. "See you later?"

"Yeah," He mumbled. He quickly hugged her one more time and kissed Bella goodbye.

As she was just out of the door, she pulled Spencer over. "Hey, Toby's coming tonight, are you gonna be okay seeing him again?" She asked.

"What's tonight?" Spencer furrowed her eyebrows.

"Caleb's surprise party," Hanna said as if it was obvious, shifting her arms as she struggled to hold Bella in one arm and her bag in the other. "Remember? I texted everyone the details on Monday."

"Did you text me on my work phone or my mobile?"

"I only have your mobile number," Hanna chuckled slightly.

"Oh god, I haven't checked that phone in a while, I've been so busy with work," She buried her face in her hands. "What did it say?"

"Just bring him to his favourite restaurant at 8, and a bunch of us will be there to celebrate with him, then we're going to the club around the corner," Hanna summarized.

"Ugh...What's his favourite restaurant again?" Spencer bit her lip.

"That fancy Steak House down the road."

"And um...I kinda forgot to buy him a gift. What do you think I should get him?"

"I don't know, but he's easy he likes everything."

"Please help, I'm hopeless," She fake-pouted. "What did you get for him when you guys were together."

"Ugh..you really wanna know?" Hanna raised her eyebrows. Spencer nodded so she continued. "Well, usually I'd go to Victoria's Secret and get some expensive lingerie, get some handcuffs or something, then after _that_ get some wine and let him choose the movie," She shrugged.

"Oh...Okay," Spencer nodded, not quite sure how she would pull that off.

"Don't worry Spence. Just get him something meaningful and personal to him. And wear something super sexy tonight," Hanna smiled, then walking down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

About an hour or two ago, Emily and Aria had arrived at Hanna's apartment. They were coming early so they could catch up after around a month of not seeing each other, and so they could get ready for Caleb's birthday dinner. They had been non-stop talking for what felt like so long, voices tripping over each other. Bella was also clearly enjoying the attention from them, the girls making a fuss over the first baby in their group.

"Hey Aria, are you sure you don't wanna stay over with Em and I tonight?" Hanna said, bringing over three coffees to the kitchen island where they were all sitting, Bella placed in the middle.

"No that's okay Han, Ezra and I have a hotel room, but thanks," She replied. "Anyway, I seriously can't believe Spence forgot Caleb's birthday, she's usually so organized with that kinda stuff."

"I know right!" Hanna agreed. "Is it bad that it kinda makes me happy that she forgot?" She bit her lip.

"No, it even makes me happy. Those two shouldn't be together," Emily said, shoving some crips in her mouth. "What kind of friend does that?"

"Yeah, but who am I to stand in the way of them. I really can't stand to see them together though," Hanna sighed, placing her chin in her palm. "She comes by all the time. To hassle Caleb about something or to bring him home. I feel like sometimes she just wants to rub it in that she has him now."

"But we all know how Caleb feels about you, Han. If you snapped your fingers, you know he would end it straight away. You just need to tell him how you feel," Aria said softly, resting her hand on her arm.

"I know...but I don't think I could ever get back together with him after Spencer. It would hurt her just as much as it hurts me now," Hanna pouted. "And believe me, it's been so hard not to jump on him whenever I see him. Especially when I was in my really horny stage during my second trimester. I'm serious, he used to keep touching my stomach and leaning down to talk to it, and all I wanted to do was shove his head-"

"Woah, too much!" Emily laughed. "Why don't you bring someone to the party tonight? Make him jealous."

"I'm not gonna do that," Hanna shook her head with a laugh. "Besides, I went on a date last Saturday."

"You did!?" "With who!?" Emily and Aria said at the same time.

"Don't get too excited?" She said but continued when they sent her questioning looks. "It was with Jordan."

"You mean your boss Jordan?" Emily asked. "The same one who has half of Manhattan fawning for him?"

"That's the one," Hanna sighed. "And I'm going out with him again next week."

"Oh my god, Han!" Aria gasped. "That's so good!"

"But he's my _boss._ And we're good friends, I don't want to ruin that. I already embarrassed myself enough when I ended up drunk. Plus, I still love Caleb, I don't want to date anyone else."

"You got drunk?" Emily asked.

"It wasn't planned, but there's like this whole chunk of the evening I can't remember, I think Caleb's not telling me something-" She stopped herself and sniffed a few times, before screwing her nose up in disgust. "Oh baby, do you need a diaper change?" Hanna cooed at Bella, who was happily sitting in the middle of them on the counter.

She turned her little head over her shoulder towards her mommy with the most innocent look on her face, blinking her big brown eyes. A moment later, her tiny features scrunched up and she let out a cry, reaching her fists out to Hanna to change her. "It's okay, sweetheart," She pressed kisses on her head as she picked her up. "I'll just be a minute guys," She said to the girls, then disappearing into the nursery.

* * *

As soon as Caleb and Spencer arrived at the restaurant, everyone greeted him with hugs and birthday wishes. You could tell by the look on his face that he was completely surprised, thinking that he was just having dinner alone with Spencer. It was nice for him to spend the evening with his close work friends, Ezra, Toby and the girls. "You did this?" He whispered to Hanna as she hugged him.

"You at least deserve one surprise party considering I ruined your last one," She grinned, thinking about how she had been washed up at Spence's lake house after a not-so-nice chat with Lucas on the boat on his 17th.

"Thank you" He kissed her cheek. He pulled away to look at her, trying to keep his expression neutral as he took her in. She was clad in a tight, silk, burgundy dress that clung to her curves, showing her perfect, rounded cleavage and long legs. He swallowed and shook his head, coming back to reality. "Where's Bella? With your mum?"

"No, she couldn't come, but I got the nice lady next door to look after her," She said. Caleb was momentarily shocked that she would let a stranger look after her, considering how protective she is of her. "But don't worry, she's been over every day for the past week while you've been at work, so Bella kinda knows her now, and I'm making her send me updates every 15 minutes with pictures and I'm gonna call her every hour," She then rambled.

"That sounds more like you," He laughed.

He then went over to say hi to Toby and Hanna walked up to Spencer. "You okay with him being here?" She asked, looking over to Toby.

"Yeah, it's okay. He's Caleb's friend anyway, so I kinda have to be okay with it. Whenever I see him I just keep thinking about high school and everything we did together."

"I get that" Hanna replied. She wanted to say how she felt like that whenever she see's Caleb, but she kept quiet instead. "So what did you end up getting Caleb for his birthday?"

"I got him a laptop. Couldn't decide which one to get though so I just chose the most expensive one," She shrugged.

Hanna raised her eyebrows and nodded, a little shocked that she would say something so arrogant. "Nice," She said, then sitting down at the table with everyone.

Two hours later, everyone made their way to the club down the road and proceeded to get drunk and dance. Hanna was currently dancing with Emily, the two being the only single ones there, but Hanna was the only one of the large group that wasn't drinking, not being able to because she was still breastfeeding. Meanwhile, Caleb was sitting at the bar with two friends from work, Luke and Carter, drinking a beer as they talked.

"Can't believe you dated _her,_ " Luke said, pointing his beer head towards Hanna, where she was happily shaking her ass with Emily as they laughed. "She's so much hotter than you," He teased.

"Hey, I'm a catch _actually,_ " Caleb defended himself, chuckling.

"Like seriously though, her body is amazing. Wish my wife looked like that five weeks after having a baby" Carter commented. "How are you handling being a father by the way? Haven't seen you at work recently"

"No, I've been there, but I've had to catch up on everything I missed on my two months off, and I only do 4 hours a day so I can go home and help Hanna out."

"Yeah I get it, I took 4 months off when my wife gave birth," Carter said, being the older one in the group.

"Wait, did you say you live with her?" Luke said, referring to Caleb's earlier comment. "What about your girlfriend...?"

"Spencer," Caleb filled in for him. "And no, I don't really live there, but I'm there almost every day."

"Do you sleep there too?" Luke smirked.

"Yes," He glared at him, smiling nonetheless. "But it's not like we do anything, whenever we get the chance to catch up on sleep, we do. Babies make you tired."

"God, if she was in my bed I would never sleep" He teased Caleb, looking back over to Hanna, who was now talking with Aria and Ezra. "I kinda miss when you two were together though, she would bring us lunch some days and she would always wear those short skirts."

"Shut up," Caleb groaned half-heartedly. He knew how good looking Hanna was, and it didn't surprise him that his friends thought so too. It also didn't surprise him that all the guys around the blonde had their eyes on her.

It wasn't long before almost everyone in the group was drunk, bar Hanna and Caleb. She had said throughout the night that he could get as drunk as he wants because she was going to drive him, but he didn't want to be half drunk when changing diapers in the night. He was enjoying himself nonetheless, the only downer was when he and Spencer were standing outside alone, and she had once again bought up the fight they had earlier about moving Hanna into a smaller place so they could move into a bigger place. He just repeated that he wanted Hanna and Bella to stay where they were, but she had just got angry again, then stormed out of the club.

"Great," He muttered to himself, leaning his head against the wall with a sigh. He was just left with his thoughts for a few minutes until Hanna and Emily had come out for some fresh air and joined him.

"Hey, birthday boy," Emily slurred. "Why are you out here alone? Where's Spence?"

"Ugh...she left a few minutes ago," He admitted, chuckling when he had to catch Emily from almost falling over.

"Really? What happened?" Hanna rested a hand on his arm where it was crossed over his chest, sensing he wasn't too happy and wanting to help.

"We got in a fight, it doesn't matter though," He shrugged. "Anyway, how are you guys enjoying tonight?"

"It's been great, except for Hanna checking her phone every few minutes to see if the babysitter needed her for anything," Emily teased.

"Hey, I was not!" Hanna laughed. "I just wanted to make sure she was doing everything right, I've never been away from Bella for this long before," She pouted.

"Aw, you're such a cute little mummyyyyy," Emily teased again, receiving a 'shut up'. "Anyway, all those cocktails are making me need to piss every five minutes. You coming, Han?"

"No it's fine, I'll wait out here for you," She said, then watching her enter the noisy club again, leaving her and Caleb alone.

"Are you two leaving now?" He asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah, it seems like Emily's gonna pass out soon and I told Mrs Cooper that I'd be home by 1:30" She replied, referring to the babysitter who lived next door. "Are you not going back to your place tonight? you know, after the fight?"

"Ugh no, probably not," He sighed, offering her the cigarette, which she accepted. "I think we both need some space, but don't worry, I'll just stay in a hotel-"

"Caleb, don't be stupid, come back home with us. You're there every night anyway."

"Yeah, but Emily's not in town that often so I get it if you want a girls night."

"No it's fine, she'll be asleep in the guest room as soon as we get home after all those drinks she had. And besides, it's not really a girls night with Bella needing something every hour. And now I can give you your birthday present!" She clapped her hands.

He chuckled at her, then noticing she was shivering in her tiny dress. "Here," He mumbled, wrapping his coat around her arms. "You look beautiful tonight by the way," He whispered in her ear, his hand on her low back.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat and she blushed furiously. "Th-thanks," She bit her lip, then hiding her face from him and taking a drag of the cigarette they were sharing. He smiled to himself, loving that he still had an effect on her. "By the way, did I do something last weekend that maybe I shouldn't have? I can remember bits and pieces but I feel like I did something..."

"About that..." Caleb started before he was cut off by Emily stumbling through the door.

"You ready?" She slurred. The couple nodded and after a short drive, they made it to the apartment. When she unlocked the door she saw the babysitter rocking Bella in her arms, but the baby let out a loud coo when she spotted her mummy.

"Hey, beautiful," Hanna took the baby and cuddled her close. "How's she been?" She smiled at the middle-aged woman.

"She's been wonderful, barely crying at all. I miss looking after babies now that my children are all grown up," She smiled back.

"Well you're certainly welcome to look after her anytime, she seems to like you a lot," Hanna said while passing her to Caleb so he could cuddle his daughter.

"I'd love that. It does worry me though that she's hardly slept at all this evening, and I tried everything."

"Oh, sometimes she just needs me or Caleb to get her to sleep. My mom can't even seem to do it," Hanna replied, stroking the baby's back.

"Then hopefully she'll sleep most of the way through the night. Anyway, I best get going."

Hanna quickly paid her and said goodbye before turning her attention back to Bella. "Look, she's already falling asleep," She gushed at how she could fall asleep so fast in her father's strong arms.

"I'm gonna get to bed guys, and maybe throw up a little," Emily mumbled. "Night."

Hanna and Caleb both laughed at her, then slumping down on the sofa. "Thanks for tonight by the way," He said softly. "You didn't need to put that much effort in."

"Of course I did. You're important to me," She said simply, making his heart skip a beat. "Is that why you and Spencer are fighting? Because she forgot your birthday?" She added quietly.

"No, it's um..." He sighed, wanting to tell her but not sure how to put it. "She...she wants me to make you move out and go to a smaller place...so her and I can have enough money to move into somewhere bigger...somewhere like this," He internally cringed as the words left his mouth.

She was silent for a moment, processing his words. He saw by her facial expression that she was both shocked and hurt, clearly feeling betrayed by her best friend. "Oh," She mumbled. "Well...I do like this place, but I really don't mind moving somewhere else. This place is far too big anyway, I don't need 3 bedrooms, just two for Bella and I, and I don't need big kitchen or-"

"Hanna, that's not gonna happen," He interrupted her ramble. "You love it here and this is much safer than most apartments in New York."

"But I can move somewhere else in the meantime, and then when I go back to work full time I can get a better place," She tried convincing him. "And I totally get why she wants somewhere bigger, maybe even a proper house. You guys are starting a life together and she sees how amazing you are with Bella, she might want kids soon. And as much as I love your place, it's not big enough for...that," She swallowed, trying to keep the tears at bay. It hurt her to say it, but she had to be supportive.

"I don't need any more kids, Bella already has my hands full," He said, smiling down at the baby girl in his arms, watching her small belly move up and down as she took the tiniest breaths. He looked back up at the blonde who was biting her lip, her eyes glassy. "What's wrong," He worried. "Don't worry, you won't have to move out-"

"No, it's not that," She said weakly. "Just...the thought of you having a whole new family...-" She stopped herself and lowered her head, feeling ashamed for being so selfish.

"Hey," He propped Bella on the couch cushion and bought Hanna's face in his hands so she was looking at him. " _You_ will always be my family," He said softly, catching a tear that fell with his thumb. "You and Bella will always come first, and she will never feel like a second choice like you do with your dad and Kate."

Hanna nodded and accepted his open arms, squeezing him tightly. "Even though she has to grow up in two homes, she has the best dad ever to make up for it," She mumbled against him. He smiled, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. She then pulled away, sniffing and finally giving him a smile. "Anyway, I'll go get your present."

She only disappeared into the next room for a second, before coming back in with a bag. She handed him the card first, and he felt his whole body warm when he read it.

' _To Caleb, Happy_ _Birthday! Have the best day ever and thank you so much for everything you do for me and have done for me in the past 6 years. You're the best. Love you so much, Hanna & Bella xx'_

He smiled at her and then pulled out two frames. The first one was a silver, more expensive looking frame, with a picture of him holding Bella for the first time that Hanna had taken from where she was propped up in her hospital bed. It was at the perfect angle, him looking down at her with the biggest smile and glassy eyes, and Bella reaching for him with tiny arms, staring up at him with her big brown eyes. "I know it's no laptop or anything," She mumbled shyly, "But I wanted to get you something that you don't already have," She momentarily thought that she should have got him something better, more expensive, but his next statement proved her wrong.

"It's perfect," He smiled broadly. He then looked at the second frame and laughed.

"She helped me with that one," Hanna laughed too. "I just painted it and put the glue on, she's the one poured glitter on it and threw on the pompoms and beads"

He pressed a kiss to Bella's head from where she was sat on Hanna's crossed legs, watching her dad. He finally looked at the picture in the frame, one he had never seen before. Ashley must have taken it when the couple wasn't looking. It was taken in the nursery, Hanna and Caleb both laughing as they looked at each other and Bella in the middle of her diaper change, smiling up at them.

"You can change the pictures in both of them if you want, I don't mind-"

"No, I love it," He said, his voice thick with emotion. "Thank you so much, Han." He pulled her into another hug, being careful of Bella in the middle of them. It was a longer hug than the last, him wanting to hold her in his arms for as long as she'd let him. He loved that she had put so much effort into making his birthday great, gathering all his friends, going to his favourite restaurant...she was the most caring person he knew. He desperately wanted to kiss her at that moment, to tell her how much he still loved her, and how much he still cared.

"Looks like someone's fallen asleep," Hanna interrupted his thoughts, bringing the sleeping baby who was snoring softly in her arms. "Let's get you to bed baby," She kissed the top of her head.

Caleb followed them into the nursery, watching the way Hanna gently swaddled her in the pink blanket and lay her in the cot. He couldn't get enough of his girls. Hanna made sure the baby monitor was on, then beginning to get ready for bed herself.

Caleb stripped and got under the covers immediately, feeling tired after a busy night, and 10 minutes later, Hanna popped out of the bathroom, makeup-free face and one of his shirts. Just the way he likes it. "Han, there's something I need to talk to you about.." He said sheepishly. He was going to tell her that he wants to break up with Spencer.

She yawned and snuggled into him, "Can we do it tomorrow? I'm super tired," She mumbled.

"O..okay," He nodded, a little disappointed.

"Goodnight, Caleb. Happy Birthday," She whispered softly.

"Thank's, Han," He kissed her forehead, his hand tangling in her hair.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, hope you liked this chapter! x**


End file.
